A Segunda Parte de Endless Waltz
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: YAOI; 1x2; 3x4; 5x ninguém exatamaente
1. Parte I

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte I:

* * *

  
- Wufei, você sabe onde estão Quatre e Trowa?   
- Não, Heero. Eles não estão na sala deles?   
- Eu vou procurar... E você vá se aprontar.   
  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~   
  
  
Eles tinham evitado que Dekin, comandando Mariméia, dominasse a Terra e com isso, eles esperavam que tivessem impedido uma nova guerra. Todos agora estavam livres para seguirem seus rumos. Eles, porém, também haviam sido chamados para trabalharem para os Preventers e estavam para aceitar ou não a nova proposta.   
Heero, que não tinha outra coisa a fazer a não ser continuar a ser um guerreiro, aceitou de imediato. Chang, que também não tinha para onde ir e ainda por cima era um guerreiro nato, também aceitou. Trowa também concordou em trabalhar para os Preventers em contrapartida, trabalhar no circo. Quatre, que apesar de ser o herdeiro da empresa dos Winner ficou preocupado com o fato de algo ruim da guerra ter continuado e não descansaria até que todos os vestígios fossem erradicados: logo, aceitou ser agente.   
- Duo... O que você pretende de agora em diante? - Perguntou Quatre, já que Duo era o único que ainda não havia se decidido sobre o rumo de sua vida.   
- Eu acho que... Eu...   
- Anda logo Duo! - Era Wufei, que já estava exasperado com a indecisão de Duo.   
Todos acreditavam que Duo diria sim, afinal de contas, ele amava seu DeathScyth e ainda mais seus amigos, mas eles se surpreenderam.   
- Não... Obrigado, mas não vou aceitar... Vou levar uma vida normal. - Ele já se sentia vingado. Não sentia mais a necessidade de estar lutando e... Matando. Isso era o pior. Justo ele, que teve uma "formação" religiosa estava com suas mão sujas de sangue por causa de uma guerra. Agora que a guerra acabou, ele não tinha porquê continuar a lutar e... A derramar sangue. Sem contar que ele pretendia seguir e concluir aquilo que ele havia deixado inacabado. Tanto por ele quanto por Padre Maxwell.   
Ninguém ali, porém, podia acreditar no que estavam ouvindo... Nem Heero. Eles apenas acreditavam (e desejavam) que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Shinigami... Mas ao olharem para ele, e, ouvirem sua conclusão, eles acreditaram... E ficaram chocados também.   
- Eu vou... Vou virar padre.   
  
  
~ FIM DO FLASHBACK ~   
  
  
- Trowa, eu ainda estou abismado com o que o Duo disse, sabia? Eu não consigo acreditar... Na verdade, eu não consigo engolir isso... Duo... Padre? Não, não dá!!!   
- Quatre... Isso já tem seis meses! Você acreditando ou não... Aliás, N"S acreditando ou não ele já está lá na igreja, como diácono: ele vai virar padre.   
- É difícil de acreditar, mesmo assim... Eu... Sempre pensei que ele e Heero pudessem ter algo em comum... Que eles tivessem uma afinidade... Que eles se gostavam! E, de repente, ele diz: "vou virar padre."! Sem mais nem menos...   
- Não foi sem mais nem menos, você sabe que ele foi criado por um padre que iria torná-lo padre também! Você tira isso por suas roupas e por onde ele viveu...   
- E se ele tiver se tornado padre para fugir de algo?   
- Duo Maxwell fugindo? Pode ser... Mas de quê?   
- Do que ele sente...   
- Fugindo dele mesmo? Definitivamente... Não creio.   
- Mas qual seria a outra explicação?   
- Ele resolveu seguir o caminho que tinha começado a ser trilhado pelo Padre Maxwell antes dele morrer e da igreja ser destruída... Isso é suficiente para você?   
Quando Quatre ia abrir a boca para falar, Heero entra na sala dos dois.   
- Ah, vocês estão aqui. É melhor irem se apressar, pois temos uma missão de última hora para realizar. - Disse Heero aos amigos assim que entrou na sala em que eles se encontravam.   
- Risco? - Perguntou Quatre.   
- Elevado. Bastante elevado. Parece que uma frota de MS está prestes a atacar uma região próxima daqui. - Respondeu Heero preocupado. Algo lhe dizia que iria acontecer alguma coisa. Ele estava tendo um mau pressentimento.   
- MS? Serão aqueles que nós rastreamos há algum tempo atrás? - Ponderou Quatre, achando estranho o fato de MS estarem sendo produzidos numa era em que a paz reinava e, ainda por cima, terem relação direta com a nova missão.   
- Era uma produção em larga escala... Isso significa que... - Desconfiou Trowa, seguindo o raciocínio lógico de Quatre e concordand com este.   
- Sim... Pode acontecer outra guerra. - Concluiu Heero.   
Os três se entreolharam e correram em direção à pista de lançamento. Por que uma nova guerra... E justo agora???   
  
  
  
  
  
- O Senhor esteja convosco.   
- Ele está no meio de nós.   
- Que o Senhor Deus vos abençoe: em nome do Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo.   
- Amém.   
- Ide em paz e que o Senhor vos acompanhe.   
- Graças a Deus.   
Ao término da missa, o Pe. Thomaz veio lhe dar as boas graças.   
- Que celebração bonita o senhor fez hoje diácono Duo.   
- Muito obrigado Pe. Thomaz... Espero me tornar logo padre para realmente celebrar uma missa.   
- É difícil encontrar jovens assim como você que queiram se entregar totalmente a Deus.   
- Sim... Foi uma forma que eu encontrei de expiar meus pecados e ainda assim fazer o bem às crianças...   
- Oh... O senhor gosta de crianças?   
- Sim! Não existe criatura mais pura e doce do que uma criança... E ainda assim tão frágil. Por isso eu gosto de crianças, e também as protejo...   
Nesse momento eles foram interrompidos por uma verdadeira algazarra...   
- Senhor Duo! Senhor Duo! Vamos brincar... O senhor prometeu!   
- É... Tem que ter muita energia para conseguir agüentar essas crianças...   
- Nem me fale. Bem, obrigado de novo e até padre!!!   
- Até meu filho...   
Após a despedida, o Pe. se retirou e caminhou até a frente da igreja. Quando já estava sozinho, ele tirou um aparelho do bolso... Uma espécie de comunicador.   
- Asa Negra falando: o terreno já está livre, câmbio... Não se preocupe, aqui só tem uns pirralhos sem teto e um garoto que quer acabar com a vida, câmbio... A qualquer momento, câmbio final.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Mikado... Cuidado para não cair! Chei, Annet[1], vocês também!   
- Ah, irmã Celina, são crianças...   
- Mas Sr. Duo, elas podem se machucar!!!   
- E qual é a graça de ser criança e não ter nenhuma cicatriz? Essa é a delícia da infância...   
- Tá com o senhor Duo! - Apareceu, de repente, um garoto atrás de Duo dando-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas.   
- Ora, seus engraçadinhos... Agora vocês vão ver!   
- Ah, meu Deus... Só podia ser ele mesmo. - Falou a freira olhando para Duo enquanto ele corria atrás das crianças.   
- Irmã Celina! A irmã já falou com o Sr. Duo?   
- Oh, perdão Madre. Eu acabei me esquecendo, mas eu já vou falar com ele. - Ir. Celina saiu correndo atrás de Duo para que ele pudesse ouvi-la, antes que a Madre superiora lhe chamasse a atenção.   
- SENHOR DUO!!!   
- O... O que foi irmã??? - Falou Duo com as crianças em cima dele.   
- A Madre pediu para que o Sr. fosse até a paróquia para pegar os documentos para a festa da semana que vem...   
- Ah... Agora???   
- Sim... Agora...   
- Tudo bem... Eu já vou. Crianças, eu espero que vocês se comportem, viu? Já volto.   
E com isso ele saiu.   
Duo gostava muito de lá. Ele vivia junto às freiras, às crianças e aos outros padres e diáconos. Era como se fosse em 180 AC, quando ele mesmo fora acolhido pela igreja pelo Pe. Maxwell e pela Irmã Hellen. Eles eram felizes... Muito felizes e o Padre tinha um futuro programado para ele... Um futuro decente, bom e feliz... Mas alguns bastardos gostavam de guerra e ele foi obrigado a não apenas enterrar os corpos de seus entes queridos, mas também a presenciar o inferno de camarote e ainda por cima participar dele no segundo ato. Ele foi obrigado a entrar na guerra, a matar pessoas... Ir de contra seus ensinamentos. Ele sempre quis ser uma criança normal, mas nunca pode: órfão, desde que se lembra, vivia nas ruas roendo coisas velhas para não morrer de fome; se enfiava em qualquer abertura para evitar morrer de frio. Matou pessoas... Sempre ouvia em seus pesadelos a voz do padre Maxwell e da irmã Hellen em seu ouvido chorando e perguntando o porquê daquilo tudo ter acontecido. Do porquê dele TER virado Shinigami. E ele não sabia por onde começar...   
Sua salvação foi seus amigos. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei com certeza se empenharam para fazê-lo feliz, pois eles se tornaram mais do que companheiros. Eles eram quase como irmãos... Bem, já Heero... Na verdade, de acordo com as regras da Igreja católica, ele estaria pecando, pois ele amava Heero. Sim, ele amava outro homem, e isso era um grande pecado. Ele, porém, sabia que, pecando ou não, Heero nunca olharia para ele. No mínimo, o Soldado Perfeito devia amar Relena, e ele esperava que eles fossem felizes juntos.   
O que restara a ele então? Se ele fosse um civil normal, certamente ele se alistaria na Legião estrangeira... Mas ele já era um soldado... Por que não, então, tornar-se apenas de Deus? Ele protegeria as crianças que são como ele fora: se esse deus realmente ama as pessoas, e nunca havia feito nada por ele, ele esperava que pelo menos por estas crianças Ele fizesse algo. E Duo estava lá para ser testemunha disso. Era o melhor que ele poderia fazer...   
  
  
  
  
  
- Aqui é a central, alguém na escuta?   
- 01 na escuta.   
- Heero, esperamos que vocês tomem cuidado. Não sabemos ao certo qual a intenção deles e muito menos quem são. Mas sabemos que tem um alvo e que vão destruí-lo. Evitem a destruição e descubram que é.   
- Onde fica o alvo, aproximadamente?   
- O ponto fica próximo à Nova Igreja. Mais uma vez, tomem cuidado.   
- OK. Eu passo aos outros. - Depois de ajustar os controles e comandos do Wing 0, ele contatou os outros pilotos.   
- 01 falando. O alvo fica próximo à Nova Igreja.   
- Nova Igreja? O que tem lá aperto de tão interessante para um ataque? - Falou Wufei.   
- Aparentemente nada. - Respondeu Trowa. - Essa região já serviu de alguma coisa para alguém?   
- Não... - Falou pausadamente Quatre, chegando a uma estranha conclusão, que, de fato os chocou. - Essa região é virgem. Ela nunca foi explorada antes, de forma alguma!!!   
- DROGA! A IGREJA É O ALVO!!!!!!! - Assim que terminaram a conclusão, eles ouvem um estrondo.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Obrigado.   
- De nada, senhor diácono.   
Duo estava voltando para a igreja com um enorme sorriso. Eles fariam uma festa para arrecadar dinheiro em prol do natal, que não estava próximo, mas eles queriam beneficiar muitas pessoas que não teriam onde passar essa época, e ainda por cima, com fome. Tanto que ele nem reparou no papel em sua mão. Quando estava a alguns quarteirões da igreja, ele pode ouvir um grande estrondo, muita fumaça e pedaços de pedra e tijolo voando em todas as direções. Com o coração na mão, ele correu até a igreja e pode perceber que o pior aconteceu. Suas lembranças voltaram em 180AC, quando ele presenciara a mesma cena. A igreja tinha sido destruída. Totalmente. Por quê? Por que ele não poderia viver normalmente? Ser feliz? Por que essas crianças têm que morrer por motivo tão absurdo e fútil?! Por que elas não podem ser felizes?!?! E...   
- POR QUE ELAS NÃO PODEM VIVER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - Berrou descontrolado, não acreditando que estava passando por tudo aquilo de novo. Duo caiu de joelhos no chão, com a cabeça baixa e olhos molhados. Quando percebeu o corpo da irmã Celina ele engatinhou até ela e percebeu que ela estava viva... Mas não por muito tempo.   
- Senhor Duo... Eu não consegui salvar as crianças. Perdoe-me.   
- Não se preocupe com isso. A irmã não tem culpa de nada.   
- Obrigada... Tome... Tome isso. Senhor Duo, que Deus tenha piedade da alma do senhor.   
Ela fechou os olhos e acabou por falecer.   
- NNNNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
- Droga! Chegamos tarde demais! - Bufou um zangado Wufei.   
- Nem me fale... - Falou Quatre se abaixando com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver uma bonequinha que tratava de pegar. - O pior é saber que essa igreja servia como orfanato para muitas crianças e como abrigo nas noites frias para outros...   
- Esperem: o Duo estava em qual igreja? - Perguntou Trowa.   
Eles se entreolharam e Heero apreensivo respondeu.   
- DROGA!!! ERA ESSA IGREJA!   
- NNNNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Quando eles iam começar as buscas, eles ouvem um grito. Ao olharem mais para frente, puderam divisar um rapaz com um corpo nos braços.   
- DUO! - Gritaram todos juntos enquanto eles iam ao encontro dele aliviados pelo amigo estar vivo.   
Ao ouvir seu nome, Duo volveu sua cabeça para onde havia sido chamado, então ele percebeu quatro rapazes vindo em sua direção. Mas ele estava tão atordoado, que ele não conseguiu identificar os jovens, mesmo aparentando conhecê-los. A única coisa para a qual teve forças foi:   
- Me levem daqui... Por favor. Eu não agüento mais isso. - E com isso desmaiou.   
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Chei e Annet são os nomes de dois intercambistas que eu conheci esse ano: o primeiro veio da Austrália e a segunda da Alemanha. Resolvi colocá-los porque queria nomes bem diferentes, para mostrar que a igreja pegava crianças que vinham de qualquer lugar. (bastava pegar o seu Otaku....)   
  
E aí povo?! Eu resolvi postar aqui no WickedAngels antes de postar em outro site, e espero que vocês gostem muito das minhas fics, principalmente essa que é a recente e ainda está em andamento. Eu realmente espero que vocês, que pelo menos são pessoas que com certeza gostam de yaoi e ainda por cima me conhecem então, garanto a vocês o cargo de análise da fic. Por favor, digam se ela está legal ou não, tá? Espero mesmo que ocês gostem.   
Beijoquinhas,   
Otaku Chan#_# (a míope)   
  
  



	2. Parte II

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte II:

* * *

  
- Responda Asa Negra. Aqui é SnowFlake. O objetivo foi alcançado com sucesso.   
- Que bom... E os papéis?   
- Não foram encontrados... Devem estar em outro lugar. Vamos vasculhar com mais perícia.   
- OK. Depois nos encontramos. Desligo... Saco! Onde será que eles os enfiaram?   
  
  
  
  
  
- Como é que ele está Senhorita Sally?   
- Bem, Quatre, bem. Ele só está abatido pelo acontecimento. Aparentemente ele não estava no local na hora da explosão, mas com certeza, conhecendo o Duo como eu conheço, ele está psicologicamente abalado. Não se preocupe. Ele será bem tratado e, quando ele acordar, eu os chamarei, tá? Agora, deixem-no descansar...   
Com isso, ela fez com que eles saíssem do quarto de Duo. Os rapazes tinham levado Duo para a central médica dos Preventers. Queriam saber o que realmente tinha acontecido e se Duo sabia de algo.   
- E agora, o quê que a gente faz? - Perguntou Quatre um tanto quanto abatido.   
- Vamos interrogar Duo e continuar com as investigações. - Falou friamente Wufei.   
- Mas nós não podemos! Ele não está em condições de ser interrogado!! Seria muita crueldade fazer isso, pelo menos agora! - Quatre não acreditava na proposta de Wufei e muito menos que eles não tenham se colocaram contra ante tal raciocínio.   
- Quatre, eu sei como você está se sentindo. Nós também estamos nos sentindo assim, mas é pelo bem dele e de outros. Temos que impedir que algo comece para que não ocorram mais mortes como essa. - Trowa achegou-se de Quatre para acalmá-lo.   
Era triste fazê-lo, mas tinham que fazer. Interroga-lo e esquecer que uma igreja cheinha de órfãos foi totalmente esmigalhada por pessoas que lês não tinham a menor idéia de quem poderiam ser, apenas que, provavelmente, queriam mais uma guerra. Esperavam que tudo terminasse logo.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Uhnn... Onde estou...? - Duo olhou em volta e não reconheceu o lugar. "Que estranho... Eu estava na paróquia pegando uns documentos para a festa e aí eu voltei para a igreja quando...". Duo fechou os olhos ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Não queria acreditar no que aconteceu. Será que ele era tão desgraçado assim...?   
- Vejo que já acordou.   
- Quem está aí? - Perguntou de forma ameaçadora.   
- Duo, que bom que sobreviveu ao acidente. Espero que não se zangue com a minha proposta. - Falou o vulto se aproximando dele. Mas não apresentava perigo algum.   
- Lady Une!   
- Olá Duo. - Ela falou de uma maneira um tanto quanto triste, sustentando um olhar de piedade. - Como está se sentindo?   
- Como você acha que eu estaria me sentindo... - Ele a olhou por um momento. - Onde estou?   
- Na Central Médica dos Preventers... Duo, eu sei como você está se sentindo e... Bem, eu me sinto mal por te propor isto, mas... Já que o local onde você esteve até agora foi destruído, presumo que você não tenha para onde ir.   
- Não! Não quero.   
- Mas... Olhe, o caso é grave, está bem? Tem um louco por aí que não sabemos quem é e que pelo que já constatamos, ele está disposto a iniciar uma nova guerra. Você tem certeza? Não gostaria de nos ajudar? O que você ganha não ajudando a gente com suas habilidades de soldado?   
- O que eu ganho indo de contra os meus princípios?   
Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, até que Une percebeu um estremecimento em Duo.   
- O que eu ganho voltando a matar? Eu sou uma praga ambulante: levo morte em todos os lugares que eu vou... Não existe uma pessoa que eu ame e que saia ilesa de minha aproximação... Sem contar que eu me sinto mal por não ter seguido os ensinamentos de Pe. Maxwell e da irmã Hellen... Eu tenho pesadelos e neles eles me criticam por meus atos... Eu não quero que eles fiquem tristes comigo de novo. Não quero Une.   
Une abraçou-o. Sabia que Duo havia passado por muitos conflitos no seu passado. Por isso mesmo é que ela não se sentia muito bem ao pedir algo desse nível para o jovem ex-piloto. Mas ela não tinha escolha.   
- Duo... Eu sei o que você está sentindo... Eu também passei por algo parecido durante a guerra. Mas olhe, a gente realmente precisa de você. Não quero que você volte a matar ninguém, apenas que se torne um agente, mesmo que temporariamente. Você não precisará empunhar arma nenhuma. Apenas ajude-nos a pensar... - Ela levantou seu rosto manchado de lágrimas - Será que pelo menos isso você poderia nos ajudar a fazer?   
Duo ponderou. Ele realmente tinha como ajudá-los. Ele era especialista em infiltrações e ótimo com o raciocínio. Não que os outros não fossem... Muito pelo contrário. E era justamente por causa disso que ele fazia tanta falta à equipe. Ele queria ajudar, mas ele estava dividido entre a crença e o dever; entre a verdade e a necessidade; entre o lógico e o coração. Não que ele quisesse matar, ou que sentisse falta disso, mas ele queria ajudar. Então, com isso em mente, ele tomou sua decisão:   
- Vou ajudar nessa. Depois, volto e me consagro Padre.   
  
  
  
  
  
Na sala de reuniões, os quatro aguardavam uma nova ordem de Lady Une. Eles estavam pesquisando sobre quem poderia estar atrás de toda essa parafernalha. Acabaram que não descobriram nada. Aliás, apenas uma coisa: cinco pessoas. Só não sabia se eram essas pessoas que estavam por trás de tudo ou se havia alguém que as comandava.   
- Muito bem rapazes - disse Une tirando-os de seus pensamentos quando entra na sala - Antes de prosseguirem para o próximo passo, eu tenho um comunicado.   
- E de que se trata? - Wufei não estava gostando muito da voz de Une.   
- Bem, vocês quatro sozinhos não são suficientes para todo o peso da missão. Aliás, são sim, mas é peso demais e poderia por tudo a perder com o aumento do risco. Portanto, vocês terão um novo integrante. Ele ajudará nessa missão apenas, segundo as palavras dele.   
- Nós não podemos botar tudo a perder com um novo componente na equipe Une. - Zangou-se Wufei.   
- Concordo com o Chang. Não que não queiramos, mas nós temos interação, sabemos como o outro trabalha e quais serão os possíveis erros de cada um, podendo corrigi-los. Um estranho agora... Iria comprometer a integridade do grupo. - Colocou-se Quatre, sendo apoiado por Heero e Trowa.   
- Puxa... Eu me afasto por seis meses e vocês conseguem se esquecer de mim assim fácil? Que amigos que eu tenho... Puxa!   
- Duo! - Todos exclamaram pulando na direção do amigo religioso.   
- É, acho que fiz mais falta do que aparenta.   
Eles estavam felizes, todos os cinco. Era uma dádiva Duo ter aparecido para ajudá-los na luta contra uma nova guerra, mas seu momento de felicidade foi interrompido por Une.   
- Muito bem rapazes, sinto, mas vocês têm uma missão a cumprir. Duo já me falou que não sabe nada sobre o que aconteceu e que ele se salvou por sorte.   
- Como assim por sorte? - Inquiriu Trowa.   
- Bem... A Madre Superiora tinha me mandado buscar um documento na paróquia para a festa que faríamos em algumas semanas com o intuito de arrecadar dinheiro pro Natal. Daí, na volta, quando eu estava a algumas quadras da igreja, eu ouço um barulho e vários cascalhos chegam até mim. Quando percebi, a igreja tinha sido destruída.   
- E esses papéis ainda estão com você? - Perguntou desconfiando.   
- Sim, estão... Aqui, tome.   
- Hei, Duo, e esses outros aí?   
- Ah, esses foram os que a irmã Celina me deu antes de morrer... Eu nem sei o que são. Deixe-me ver...   
- Você disse que eram documentos para a festa na igreja? - Perguntou Heero enquanto analisava junto de Trowa os papéis que ele o deu.   
- ... - Duo estava muito assustado com os papéis em suas mãos para perceber que Heero e Trowa esperavam uma resposta dele. Quando viram a reação de Duo, logo perceberam o que ocorria...   
- Estavam atrás do terreno da igreja há muito tempo... Mas... Por quê?   
- Se não me engano... - Começou Wufei - a igreja ficava próxima a um terreno de exploração, mas não me recordo de quê.   
- RECURSOS NATURAIS! Claro! - Concluiu Quatre - A minha família foi encarregada da explorar o Satélite de recursos M.O III, enquanto outras famílias ficaram a cargo de outras fontes de recursos naturais... Podemos descobrir a quem pertenceu esse terreno próximo à igreja. Quem sabe assim podemos descobrir o interesse deles no terreno da ig...   
- A igreja ficava sobre uma reserva...   
Duo parou o raciocínio de Quatre ao observar bem a folha de papel em suas mãos.   
Eles se assustaram com o fato e Heero já pressentia o pior...   
- Reserva de quê, Duo?   
Duo deu mais uma olhada para eles. Aquilo estava pior do que esperava...   
- Gandânio...   
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
Bem, povão, aí estão os dois primeiros capítulos da minha história. O terceiro está quase pronto. Espero que vocês gostem...^_^   
Até,   
Otaku Chan#_# (a míope)   
  
  



	3. Parte III

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte III: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Estavam na Peacemillion, em seus quartos. Passaram os últimos dias procurando mais dicas sobre quem poderia estar por trás de tudo o que ocorrera. Mas, para variar, não acharam mais nada. As únicas pistas eram os documentos que Duo, sem querer, conseguira. Era estranho que essa pessoa passasse por cima de tudo para conseguir o que queria... Inclusive matar pessoas como as que ele matou.   
- Duo...?   
Duo saiu de seu estado de "coma" e, fungando um restinho de choro, encarou Heero.   
- O... O que foi Heero?   
- Você está bem? - Ele realmente estava preocupado com o acontecido, e, mais ainda com o americano. Duo parecia estar se remoendo por algo que ele, aparentemente, não tinha culpa.   
- Sim... Obrigado. - Assustou-se um pouco com a atitude dele perante si.   
- Menos mau... Duo... Você pretende ficar com a gente só até a conclusão da missão?   
- Sim... Eu não tenho mais interesse de continuar como um soldado ou um agente... Não acredito que isso vá... - De repente Duo se cala, mas Heero percebe a sutil mudança no tom de voz dele. "Essa eu não vou deixar barato".   
- Isso não vá...?   
- Nada... Boiei agora.   
- OK. Você... Poderia me dizer por que você resolveu seguir o caminho da igreja?   
- Horas, porque... Porque... Porque eu fui criado numa i-igreja e... E... E o Pe. Maxwell queria que o meu futuro fosse assim... Daí, para continuar o desejo dele, eu entrei. É foi isso.   
- Que bom... Eu acho que você gostava então muito daquelas crianças... Não imagino como você deve estar agora... - Heero jogava verde para colher maduro. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Duo iria ruir na sua frente e ele ouviria o que ele pensava que ouviria.   
- É... Eu to triste sim... - Duo não conseguia entender onde Heero queria chegar com tudo aquilo. Ele o conhecia bem, sabe que ele é de se apegar fácil às pessoas. Principalmente no caso de serem seres tão indefesos e inocentes como aquelas crianças. "Droga! Se ele continuar com essa palhaçada eu não vou conseguir me controlar e vou acabar...".   
Numa jogada de mestre, ele se aproxima dele com o intuito de mostrar ter um ombro amigo.   
- Não fique assim... Não foi sua culpa.   
"Não foi sua culpa... Não foi sua culpa... Não foi sua culpa...". Heero sabia o que queria, mas não esperava tal reação de Duo.   
- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Berrou Duo pondo as mãos na cabeça e chorando. - Por quê? Por quê...? Eram todos inocentes... Elas tinham uma longa vida pela frente... Sem guerras, sem mortes... Sem nada que pudesse atrapalhá-las... Uma vida diferente da minha...! Eu nunca pude ser feliz por completo... Sempre tive apenas lapsos de felicidade... Junto ao Pe. Maxwell e a irmã Hellen... Depois, quando eu conheci vocês... E mais para frente quando eu pude estar perto dessas crianças... - Nesse meio tempo, Heero abraçou-o. - Eu nunca pude viver para mim mesmo... Nunca pude ser uma criança, nem um adolescente... Sempre tive que matar e me arriscar a morrer. Não pude realizar meus sonhos... Todos se resumiram, não por pressão apenas, em acabar de vez com a guerra... E consegui. A custo de minha felicidade e minha infância e juventude. Meus sentimentos mais doces foram apagados de minha existência e nunca me foi permitido sequer sonhar em me apai...   
No momento em que iria falar que se apaixonara durante a guerra, Duo cobre a boca com as mãos, não sem que Heero percebesse. "Não adianta Duo... essa eu vi".   
- Eu... Me desculpe... Eu me exasperei.   
- Não se sinta culpado pela morte deles... Você também estaria lá se você não tivesse ido buscar os documentos.   
- Tá legal Heero... Mas esse é que é o problema... Eu nunca estou no momento do massacre... Parece um complô contra mim para que eu sofra eternamente... O mesmo aconteceu com o Pe. Maxwell. Por que que isso tinha que acontecer de novo? E ainda mais comigo e com aquelas crianças que nada fizeram a ninguém!?   
- As pessoas são difíceis de se compreender... Eu nunca consegui compreender muito nem mesmo vocês quatro, que dirá essas pessoas que gostam dessas coisas más! O que acontece Duo é que você é que é muito bom... Todos vocês... E isso faz com que vocês se corrompam e se sintam com a consciência pesada.   
- Hee-chan... - Duo estava embasbacado com o que Heero acabara de falar... Ele realmente achava tudo isso dele? Então, quer dizer que Heero não o odiava e que, aparentemente ele até o... Admirava? - Obrigado... Você não fica muito atrás disso tudo, sabia? - Falou colocando suas mãos sobre seu peito o olhando profunda e ternamente em seus olhos cobalto.   
Heero e Duo ficaram se encarando profundamente e Heero foi aproximando-se perigosa e discretamente de Duo, que nem percebia a aproximação.   
- E... E o que mais eu sou perante seus olhos...? - Sua voz soava perigosamente rouca e causava um feitiço sobre Duo...   
- Você tem olhos muito bonitos... - Respondeu fracamente... Num sussurro...   
- E o quê mais...? - Seus lábios já estavam próximos de se encontrar...   
- E-eu... Eu... Te... - Duo fecha os olhos, mas, num lapso, ele os abre e foge de Heero assustado com o ocorrido...   
"Meu Deus... O que está acontecendo com a gente?!?!?!?! Heero gosta da Relena, não é? Eu sei que eu gosto dele, mas eu já fiz a minha decisão e não mais posso voltar atrás... Por mais que... Que eu...".   
- Heero... O-o que foi isso?   
- Duo, eu não sei se percebeu ou não, mas eu... Estou apaixonado por você.   
- ... UAU! E-eu... Eu na-não... Não creio...   
- Mas sim... Eu sei que essa postura de revelar tudo assim de cara não faz o meu estilo, mas eu não posso pensar em te perder de novo. Só de ter uma idéia de que isso possa ocorrer quando essa missão acabar, eu quase desmaio de ansiedade e de nervosismo!   
- Mas... E Relena?   
- O que tem Relena? Eu não a amo... Eu amo você, Duo.   
Duo estava sem palavras... Ele teria pulado sobre Heero e lhe coberto de beijos caso isso acontecesse há uns seis meses atrás. Mas não aconteceu. E ele, agora, seis meses depois da tão esperada entrega, já estava comprometido. Não mais poderia voltar atrás.   
- Heero, eu... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, mas...   
- Mas nada. Eu sei que você também me ama!   
- Heero! Eu já fiz votos, entenda! Eu... Eu sou de Deus agora.   
- Você ainda é diácono!! Você pode voltar atrás!   
- Você não entende! Eu já fiz uma escolha para a minha vida! Eu já me entreguei a Deus! Me entreguei à caridade e à santidade... Se você tivesse me dito isso há seis meses, eu... Eu... Eu não posso ser seu. - Após dizer essas palavras, Duo sai correndo de onde se encontrava.   
Heero estava embasbacado com o que ouvira. Ele não acreditava que seu Duo pudesse ser assim... Tão cabeça dura... Tão... Baka! Mas... Realmente, ele tinha demorado dessa vez. Ele não fora preciso.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Acalme-se Duo... - Dizia Quatre enquanto lhe estendia uma xícara de chá de Camomila (Otaku adora camomila*_*). Duo, em sua frustrada fuga, trombara de frente e em cheio com Quatre, que estava indo para a cozinha preparar algo para tomar. - É para se acalmar um pouco.   
- Obrigado, amigão... - Falava enquanto observava a xícara em suas mãos. Por que tudo sempre acontecia com ele, hein? Ele já sofrera dobrado por não ter o amor de Heero e agora descobria que... Que Heero... Ah! Ele deveria ser amaldiçoado, certamente, ou do contrário ele nascera para pagar os pecados de toda a humanidade. "Com todo o respeito!!". Pensou ele após proferir pensamento tão desrespeitoso.   
- Está melhor agora? - Perguntou suavemente a Duo vendo-o sorver lenta e calmamente o chá.   
- Sim... Obrigado Quatre... - Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso sincero, mas ainda assim fraco e triste.   
- O quê que te aconteceu, hein? Você não é assim. Você é feliz, engraçado e muito expansivo... Até mesmo explosivo... E agora está aí: triste, amuado... Algo te chateou? Digo, algo além do ocorrido?   
- Ah... Quatre... Eu... - Duo começou a lacrimejar novamente e Quatre abraçou-o.   
- Não se preocupe... Acalme-se e fale devagar...   
- Como Quatre?! - Exasperou-se Duo - Como eu posso me acalmar sabendo que Heero me corresponde?!?!   
Quatre ficou chocado na hora, mas quando passou o efeito ele começou a sorrir e a abraçar Duo ainda mais forte. Ele sempre soube que Duo amava Heero, mas da mesma forma que o americano, ele também achava que o japonês nunca retribuiria algo dessa dimensão... No máximo sentiria algo por Relena, mas por ele? Há! Nunca!!   
- Que bom Duo! Isso é maravilhoso!!! Não era isso o que você queria?? - Quatre falava enquanto ele sacudia levemente seu amigo pelos ombros ao perceber seu olhar desolado. Ele não compreendia... Isso era tudo que o jovem trançado desejava na vida até... Então a ficha de Quatre caiu.   
- Oh, Duo... Então você... - Ele não queria acreditar no que pensava, mas havia uma possibilidade.   
- Como eu posso agora correspondê-lo Quatre se nem ao mundo eu pertenço mais? - Falou ele muito desolado... Não sabia o que fazer nem como agir. Talvez ter trombado com Quatre tenha sido uma boa. Quem sabe o amigo não lhe dava um conselho?   
- Mas você o ama e... Bem... Até onde a gente sabe você ainda não fez os votos, certo?   
- Sim Quatre, mas ainda assim eu estou para me tornar padre... PADRE! Eu já larguei tudo para seguir essa vida e agora ele me vem com essa...   
Era verdade. Agora os dois estão mais enrolados do que papel higiênico. Estavam confusos, mas Quatre se recusava a aceitar a resposta de Duo. Ele nunca vira seu amigo desistir assim de algo que lhe era importante... Ele cansou de jogar pela janela coisas que lhe eram importantes apenas para conseguir outras mais importantes ainda. E isso incluía sonhos... Mas agora ele vem dizendo que já tinha um compromisso? Em um lampejo, lembranças de sua conversa com Trowa o fez ver o que realmente acontecia com seu amigo.   
  
_" - E se ele tiver se tornado padre para fugir de algo?   
- Duo Maxwell fugindo? Pode ser... Mas de quê?   
- Do que ele sente...   
- Fugindo dele mesmo? Definitivamente... Não creio.   
- Mas qual seria a outra explicação?   
- Ele resolveu seguir o caminho que tinha começado a ser trilhado pelo Padre Maxwell antes dele morrer e da igreja ser destruída... Isso é suficiente para você? "._   
  
"Definitivamente não é suficiente e eu estava certo!".   
- Duo... Você está com medo...   
- Medo? Eu... Duo Maxwell??? Claro que não Q! De onde você tirou essa idéia doida??   
- Simplesmente tirei da doideira de você tentar ir para o Seminário assim sem mais nem menos...   
- Não foi sem mais ou menos! Eu resolvi seguir o caminho...   
- "O caminho que tinha começado a ser trilhado pelo Padre Maxwell antes dele morrer e da igreja ser destruída". OK, Duo. Você é uma das pessoas que mais tem força de vontade e quando você quer algo, você vai e ninguém te impede. Então por que você não tinha ido para lá antes de chafurdar nessa guerra?   
- Você sabe que eu não tive escolha...   
- No início! No início, Duo! Mas você nem ao menos mostrava interesse em ir para o seminário no período em que a gente estava junto. Nem o desejo de caso sobrevivesse seria a primeira coisa que faria... Nada! Sem contar que você se apaixonou por um homem, o que é contra os dogmas da Igreja Católica!!!   
Os dois se encararam. Quatre estava certo. Ele estava com medo... Mas de que exatamente?   
- Você não precisa ter medo, Duo. Seja lá do que você estiver com medo...   
- Nem eu sei Quatre... - Respondeu num sussurro. - Nem eu sei...   
  
  
  
(Otaku): Caraca... Agora eu é que tô confusa...   
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  



	4. Parte IV

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte IV: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa estava em seu quarto, mexendo em seu laptop a procura de novos dados, quando de repente, entra uma luz pela porta iluminando o sombrio quarto.   
- Eu disse que ele tava fugindo de algo!!!   
Era Quatre. Ele nem ao menos tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo ou sobre o quê seu anjinho estava falando.   
- Fugindo de quê Quatre? Quem???   
Quatre achegou-se contra as costas de Trowa recostando sua cabeça em seu cabelo, aproveitando que o belo moreno estava ainda sentado na cadeira...   
- Hum... - ronronou enquanto acercava-se de seu amante - Duo, Trowa... Duo... Eu acabei de conversar com ele e ele me disse que Heero está apaixonado, mas que ele não pode corresponder...   
- É... Eu já sabia... - Falou isso como se tivesse pedido um copo com água...   
- E... Por que você está assim com essa cara? Como se isso fosse pouca coisa?? E por que você não me contou antes???   
- É porque eu também acabei de falar com Heero, Quatre! - Ele falou enquanto se levantava da cadeira para se sentar na beirada da cama. - E aparentemente, ele não tá muito legal com isso não...   
- Ele deve estar muito abatido... Já que ele conseguiu a proeza de se declarar para o Duo e se abrir assim com essa facilidade com você... - Quatre andou até Trowa, ficando às costas deste para fazer-lhe uma massagem nos ombros.   
- Me deu pena, sabe Quatre... Heero que sempre foi tão reservado e tudo o mais, tá muito abalado com essa recusa... Ele não sabe nem mais por onde continuar... O mundo dele caiu!   
- É... Mas o Duo não fica muito atrás não... Dá pra ver que ele está confuso. Eu tinha te dito: ele estava fugindo, do quê, exatamente eu não sei, mas ele está fugindo e não sabe mais onde pode se esconder... - Quatre parou a massagem para disparar beijocas na nuca de seu amante.   
- Hum... - Gemeu Trowa ante a carícia - Do quê você acha que pode ser? - Falou acariciando a parte posterior da orelha de Quatre.   
- Acho que de algo que ele sente.   
- Mas do quê exatamente? Que ele foge dele mesmo a gente nota, mas isso é muito vago.   
- Sim... Mas eu quero dizer que... Ah... Não sei exatamente o quê pode ser, mas eu só sei de uma coisa: é algo muito forte e que o faz triste.   
- Agora eu fiquei com pena.   
- Por quê? - Quando ele terminou de perguntar, Trowa o puxou para seu colo e depositou um beijinho estalado em seus lábios.   
- Porque você é muito sensitivo e sempre acerta nas suas suposições. - Riu-se enquanto metralhava o rosto de seu anjinho com vários beijos e ao mesmo tempo fazia-lhe cócegas na barriga.   
- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! POR FAVOR... PARAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!...   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
~ BASE SECRETA[1] ~   
  
  
  
- LightToy, você descobriu algo?   
- Não senhor, Senhor. Nada adicional. Apenas que temos um sobrevivente daquela igreja, mas ainda assim não temos nem idéia de quem possa ser.   
- É uma pena que Daisy está no hospital da Fundação para cumprir as aparências, logo não podemos ficar entrando lá toda hora, chamaria a atenção...   
- Espere.   
- O que foi Asa Negra?   
- Daisy falou algo sobre os papéis?   
- Não... Ela disse que tinha mandado um garoto busca-los na paróquia para que pudesse nos entregar, mas os Preventers apareceram antes da hora e vocês tiveram que atacar assim mesmo...   
- Um garoto?... Aquele garoto! O tal jovem que eu falei antes... Não encontraram o seu corpo por lá! Será que foi ele?   
- E qual seria o nome dele? Nós podemos investigar.   
- Acho que seja Maxwell... Duo Maxwell. Isso mesmo.   
- O que você sabe dobre ele Asa Negra?   
- A única coisa que sei é que ele apareceu lá tem uns seis meses... Ele dizia que não tinha para onde ir e que ele tinha desejo de se consagrar padre. Deve ter uns dezesseis dezessete anos. - Enquanto Asa Negra falava, LightToy rastreava no computador principal dados e últimos atos desse jovem. - Mas eu não sei porquê eu acho que já ouvi falarem no nome dele...   
- Acredito que seja por isso aqui - Falou LightToy ao terminar as buscas. - Ele era piloto Gundam. Piloto 02. - Enquanto falava, os outros apenas observavam a notícia impressa no jornal de 195 A.C. - Então, que dizer que ele era um dos pilotos Gundans??? E o quê mais você achou?   
- Mais nada... Mas era de se esperar que informações tão valiosas quanto os dados dos pilotos Gundans fossem guardados abaixo de sete chaves, claro, caso elas realmente existam.   
- Então você vai achar... De todos os cinco, e verificar onde eles estão. E é para ontem.   
- Sim senhor, Senhor!   
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
- Hummm... Trowa...   
- Quatre...   
Os dois jaziam sobre os lençóis como dois bichanos preguiçosos... Estavam tranqüilos nos braços um do outro. Mas algo não deixava Quatre sossegado... Ele pressentia que eles estavam marcando bobeira.   
- Você não acha estranho que apenas o Duo tenha sobrevivido??? Digo... É tanta sorte...   
- Sim Quatre... - Disse enquanto ele apertava seu loirinho em um abraço bem aconchegante. - Mas algo aí está muito estranho para mim... Mais do que o Duo ter sobrevivido.   
Quatre se levanta para olhar bem fundo nos olhos de Trowa.   
- O quê? - Indagou, meio que prevendo a resposta.   
- Se eles queriam a reserva... Por que não vieram atrás de Duo ainda?   
- E por que eles viriam atrás dele?   
- Porque os papéis que Heero e eu analisamos eram escrituras de terreno. Eles não podem, em tempos atuais simplesmente pegar um terreno como se fosse um pouco de areia, muito menos se for para exploração, como prevejo que eles querem. Logo, eles precisam do papel, já que falsificar também está fora de cogitação pois o governo é bastante rigoroso e limpo nesta área.   
- ESPERE! Você está me dizendo que aquele papel na verdade é a escritura do terreno da Igreja?   
Trowa ficou analisando o rosto de Quatre. Sim, era aquilo que ele tinha ouvido mesmo...   
- Mas a escritura do terreno da Igreja pertence...   
- Pertence à Igreja.   
Os dois ficaram se entreolhando, muito confusos... Sim. Aquilo estava muito enrolado...   
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
- Eu não acho que possa ser isso...   
- Mas Wufei... Entenda que esse é o único caminho que a lógica pode seguir...   
- Não Winner, isso não é lógico. Imagina, só: a Igreja se rebelando contra ela mesma???   
- Wufei, essa atitude eu esperaria do Duo e não de você!   
- Seja como for Barton, mas não é lógico! Simplesmente isso!   
Eles estavam em reunião para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e atitudes em prática. Mas já estavam lá há três dias seguidos, sem dormir, nem nada. Apenas discutiam... E não chegavam a uma conclusão.   
- Pode ser que a "hipótese" esteja correta... - Concedeu Wufei - Mas não creio que tenha sido "A Igreja". Seria algo muito óbvio... Sem contar que foi tudo muito bem planejado. E ainda por cima: como a igreja teria como produzir MS em larga escala? De duas uma: ou vocês erraram, ou nossas suspeitas com relação à produção retornou à escala ZERO!   
Eles pararam e pensavam... Nesse ponto Chang estava certo, mas algo não batia...   
- Então por que os papéis que estavam justamente com o Duo, os quais foram dados por outro religioso, eram da escritura do terreno?   
- Isso quer dizer que alguém estava infiltrado na Igreja?   
Todos voltaram seus olhos para Duo, que pela primeira vez se manifestou, ainda que de forma meio vazia...   
Mas mesmo assim, ele poderia estar certo.   
- Mas, supomos. Quem poderia estar infiltrado? Digo... A pessoa poderia estar infiltrada de qualquer forma...   
- Errado Quatre... Se um religioso tinha dado os papéis a Duo, isso significa que na verdade a pessoa só poderia estar vestida de padre. - Concluiu Heero.   
Nesse instante todos olharam para Duo.   
- Duo... Você poderia dizer quem é que poderia estar envolvido com isso?   
- E-eu.. Eu não sei... Enquanto eu vivi por lá, deixei de lado toda a minha desconfiança de lado...   
- Você poderia nos dar a relação dos padres que por lá estavam, pelo menos no dia?   
- Bem... Tinha o Pe. Phillip, que é o Monsenhor da cidade... Eu... Tô aqui... E... Pe. Thomaz. Ele é novo na cidade... E só. Os outros estavam em retiro.   
- Bem... - Dizia Trowa vasculhando o registro dos mortos - Só foi encontrado um corpo de homem. O do Monsenhor... Mas acho que não foi ele, já que encontraram seu corpo por lá... Pode ser que seja desse tal de Thomaz.   
- E o que estamos esperando... Vamos pegar as informações...   
- É, né... Fazer o quê?   
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
  
  
[1] É secreta mesmo... Eu não tenho idéia de onde poderia colocá-los então coloquei numa base secreta -.-U   
  
  
  
Oi gente... Me desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo estúpido, mas é que eu tinha escrito metade, e continuei agora, mas eu me esqueci o que eu ia escrever, então saiu essa melecada.   
Bem... Mesmo eu tendo recebido UM comentário apenas, eu espero que a fic esteja indo bem e que vocês estejam se divertindo pelo menos...   
  
Beijos e até o próximo!!!!,   
  
Otaku ChanX_X (morta por não conseguir o que quer...)   
  
  



	5. Parte V

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte V: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo estava sentado de frente para a janela que dava para o espaço... Como a sua vida podia virar de ponta-cabeça assim, de uma hora para a outra? Em minutos, ele estava brincando com as crianças e elas estavam mortas... No mesmo intervalo de tempo... A festa que estavam preparando para o Natal tinha sido arruinada com classe e pompa.   
"Não esperava passar o meu Natal descobrindo que é o mais novo psicopata...". Pensou com seu sarcasmo indubitável e, olhando para o lado, solta um suspiro junto a um sorriso meio triste meio feliz...   
"Eles são tão doces... Tentando me confortar...". Ele pensava nos amigos ao vislumbrar as caixas e os pacotes que estavam sobre a sua cama, mas que ainda não tivera tempo de abrir... Seus amigos foram presenteando-o pouco a pouco na noite do dia 24/25 dizendo as coisas mais estranhas para ele, mas ele sabia o que cada uma significava...   
O primeiro havia sido Quatre, já que eles estavam juntos antes de dar meia-noite:   
"Duo, eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui... Assim eu não precisaria te mandar pelo correio ou ir pessoalmente te entregar, né? Espero que você goste, pois eu pensei em você quando bati os olhos nisso! Toma, Feliz Natal e espero que você saiba que sempre pode contar com a gente. - Quatre dizia a última frase abraçando Duo".   
- Puxa, Q... Valeu... Eu não tenho nada...   
- Shhhh... - Interrompeu Quatre pondo o indicador em seus lábio - Você perto da gente, são e salvo, já é o meu presente^_~!".   
  
  
- Quatre realmente sabe fazer a gente se sentir amado e querido... Bem... O Trowa também... Mas aí a gente tem que ser perito né? - Falou consigo mesmo ao se lembrar de como Trowa apareceu para lhe presentear.   
  
  
  
"Duo tinha acabado de tomar seu chá enquanto Quatre se retirava da sala e viu quando ele parou na frente de alguém. Reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Trowa".   
- Onde está o Duo, Quatre?   
O loirinho sorriu e apontou para a minha direção   
- Aqui dentro! Eu vou para o quarto, tá? Te espero lá. Beijo. - Trocaram um selinho e Trowa entra na sala.   
- Trowa...? - Era estranho, pois o Trowa quase não me procurava... Ele continuou me encarando silenciosamente. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar, mas aí eu percebi que ele acabara de fazer algo: levantar o braço direito.   
- ... - Quando eu me dei conta, ele segurava um pacote com enfeites vermelhos e verdes... Era enfeite de Natal. Eu o olhei não entendendo. Quando ele veio até mim, me abraçou forte, o que me assustou mais ainda. Ficamos assim por uns minutinhos, até que...   
- Feliz Natal, Duo... - Desfez o abraço, me entregou o pacote, foi em direção da porta, a abriu e, antes de sair, se virou para mim e sorriu um sorriso (JURA OTAKU???) que eu nunca tinha visto na vida... Ele se voltou para a porta e foi embora...".   
  
  
- Realmente, o Trowa é estranho, mas sabe ser como o Quatre quando quer... Do jeito dele mas sabe... Agora o Wufei... Ele sim me surpreendeu...   
  
  
  
"Ainda olhando abobalhadamente do presente para a porta e vice-versa ele decidiu sair para ir dormir... Não tinha sentido ficar acordado sozinho na noite de Natal, então, o quê esperava, né? Foi então, que, no meio do caminho, ele tromba com alguém... Ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Wufei".   
- Ei, Wu-man... O que tá fazendo acordado a essa hora? - Ele olhou sacanamente para Chang - Você não deveria estar com a Sally? Olha, olha, hein?   
- Maxwell!... - Ele ficou corado com o comentário - Eu é que pergunto: onde você tinha se enfiado? Eu estou te procurando já faz meia hora e nada de você aparecer!!!   
- Oh, nossa... Perdão por ter estado com o Quatre no refeitório tomando chá!!!!   
- Er... Você estava lá, é?... Droga, deveria ter sido o primeiro lugar a procurar... - falava baixinho para si como se estivesse calculando um erro de estratégia... - Mas o importante é que eu já te achei!   
- Ah, Wu-bear... Não se preocupe que tem Duo pra todo mundo!!!   
- Tá, Maxwell, mesmo que eu quisesse, mas eu não sou doido... Nem WU-BEAR!!   
- Hehehehe... Tá... O que você quer afinal?   
Nesse momento Duo percebeu que Wufei corava e se esforçava para dizer algo...   
- Wufe...   
Da mesma forma que os outros, Wufei tomou Duo em seus braços de uma forma carinhosa e que Duo nunca esperaria ser tomado por ele... O que lhe valeu mais uma vez a cara de tacho...   
- Wu-Wufei?!   
- Besta! A agente gosta de você! E não gostamos quando você fica triste ou deprimido... A gente também sabe o quanto essa época é importante para você e nos sentimos muito mal por saber que não podemos partilhá-la como gostaríamos, só para te fazer sorrir, mas temos deveres, então nos viramos como podemos... - Ele segurou Duo pelos ombros e olhou-o nos olhos... Um brilho veio aos seus olhos, aquecendo-os... Eles transmitiam... Afeto?   
- Feliz Natal, amigo... - Com isso, Chang soltou Duo e foi em direção ao seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida, deixando-o embasbacado com o que ouvira e vira...".   
  
  
  
- Eles são um pedaço de mal-caminho... Não valem a comida que comem... Por isso que eu os amo tanto... - Duo sorriu perante a memória... É muito bom se sentir assim... Mas por incrível que pareça... Não sabia como defini-la... - É como se eu tivesse achado algo... - Ele continuou a olhar pelo quarto... Se lembrou que só agora... Depois de 5 dias é que voltava para seu quarto, salvo quando ele guardou os presentes lá... E que nesse meio tempo, o Heero tinha sido o único a não lhe presentear... Até Une e Howard tinham lhe dado presentes... Foi quando seus olhos se estacionaram sobre algo no fundo do quarto, abaixo da penumbra, ao lado do armário... Algo que reluzia...   
- O que é isso? - Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao brilho e viu um pacote grande escrito "[i]Para Duo[/i]".   
- Tão grande assim...? O que será? - ele ficou curioso e resolveu retirar a caixa de onde estava para junto dos outros presentes para abri-los, um por um.   
- Vamos ver... Primeiro o do Howard... Ah, que legal... Uma camisa Havaiana... Deixa eu ler o bilhete...   
  
  
  
"_Duo... Quando tudo acabar eu quero pegar umas ondas com você lá na praia, hein? Vamos aproveitar a vida rapaz! Feliz Natal, você merece!!   
Howard._"   
  
  
  
- Ah... Valeu migão!!! - Duo adorara a camisa... Era preta desenhada em tribal umas flores brancas[1]. - Deixa eu ver agora o de Une. - Ele abre a caixa quadrada e pequena, mas se deleita com o conteúdo - CHOCOLATE!!!! Eu não acredito, Une você é 10!!! - Diz Duo girando com a caixa de bombom nas mãos e com o bilhete para ler.   
  
  
  
"_Para adoçar o seu natal. Não posso fazer muito, mas espero a sua felicidade.   
Lady Une_"   
  
  
  
- Pode ter certeza que eu tô mais do que adoçado... Hehehe... - Ele abriu a caixa e começou a comer os bombons[2] enquanto abria os presentes de seus amigos... - Agora daqueles malucos...   
O primeiro a ser aberto foi o de Wufei, já que estava mais perto. Quando abriu o pacote, viu um pijama todo preto, com acarinha em SD do DeathScyth[3] do lado esquerdo e com o número "2" no lado direito, ambos na frente do pijama.   
- Que lindo!!! - Disse Duo todo empolgado com o seu novo pijama...   
  
  
  
"_ Duo, eu sei o quanto o DeathScyth é importante para você e que nossos Gundans um dia serão destruídos... Então, que tal ficar perto dele para sempre? Espero que goste.   
Beijos,   
Wufei_".   
  
  
  
- Ah, Wu-chan, dessa vez você se superou... Você merece um beijo!!!!!! - Ele ficou mais um pouco olhando para o pijama e depois, resolveu abrir o presente seguinte.   
- Esse é do Trowa... O que pode ser? - Quando abriu o pacote, viu uma caixinha de veludo. Depois, ao abri-la, viu um brinco. Diferentes, porém: eles eram a representação de uma caveirinha em Cristal com olhos recheados com Ametista e por trás, transpassada por uma foice em Esmeralda. Duo estava totalmente boquiaberto. Não podia acreditar... Era magnífico... Ele não podia acreditar que Trowa pudesse ter tido tão bom gosto e... Que soubesse que ele tem a orelha furada...   
  
  
  
"_Duo, eu sei que você precisou furar sua orelha por uma missão, e como eu sei que você gosta desse tipo de coisa, eu achei a sua cara enquanto passava pela rua. Espero que goste.   
Ah, mais uma coisa: não se esqueça de quão importante você é para nós. Te amamos.   
Sucesso,   
Trowa_".   
  
  
  
- T-tro-trowa... - Duo não podia acreditar... "É... parece que alguém não sabe falar, mas escrever... Já são outros quinhentos!!!". Ele estava feliz com a preocupação do amigo. Não esperava tanto assim dele. - É... Quatre tirou a sorte grande^_^... Ih, esse é o presente dele! O que será? - Ele abriu mais um pacote e ficou super feliz quando viu seu conteúdo. Eram dois presentes: uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de Safira, em forma de um par de asas contornadas por um fio de ouro e um porta-retratos de vidro, mas já tinha uma foto. A foto em que eles estavam fazendo uma verdadeira zorra por causa de um bolo! Ele tentava pegá-lo e Heero protegia-o enquanto o próprio Quatre tentava fazer com que eu parasse com o que fazia, enquanto o Trowa distribuía os pratos e Wufei estava com a faca[4]. "É... Aqueles dias foram bem divertidos...". Outra vez. Outra vez ele sentiu algo estranho dentro de si que ele não sabia o que era... Pelo menos ele não queria ver o que era, pois saber ele sabia, e muito bem... Ele s  
e sentia bem, como se tivesse encontrado algo. Mas o quê? Resolveu deixar seu raciocínio de lado e ler o cartão de seu amigo.   
  
  
  
"_Duo, esperava poder compensar todos os natais tristes que você teve com a nossa amizade e presença, mas isso AINDA não é possível. Então, o mínimo que posso POR ENQUANTO fazer por você, é fazer com que você veja, através deste pingente o que você realmente TEM. Não deixe sua chance "voar" pela janela. Nem seja cabeça dura: pense com o seu coração. Ele sabe mais que você^_~.   
Beijos e boa sorte,   
Q-man^_^!_".   
  
  
  
- Q-man... - Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos. É, Quatre também tinha o dom das palavras certas na hora certa. Ele ficou olhando para o pingente até que se lembrou do último, que ele, aliás, sua mente não fazia idéia de quem poderia ter sido, pois seu coração ansiava e rezava para que fosse de Heero.   
- Vamos nessa. - Ele se ajoelhou e abriu o pacote. Quando terminou de desembrulhar ele viu a coisa mais incrível do mundo: uma enorme pantera de pelúcia, em posição deitada e, entre os braços e a cabeça um coração escrito bem no meio: "[i]Hold it Tight[/i]". E ainda um cartão.   
  
  
  
"_Duo, eu espero que você entenda uma coisa: você é a coisa mais importante que já aconteceu em minha vida. Me importo com o que eu possa ter dito e tenha te deixado um tanto confuso. Juro que não foi a intenção. Mas tenha certeza de algo: EU TE AMO, e não vou desistir de você fácil. Espero que você entenda e não me odeie por ser persistente.   
Ah, achei a pantera a sua cara. Desculpa por não poder estar com você nesse dia, mas estarei sempre com você. Volto breve.   
Beijos,   
Heero.   
  
  
P.S.: Te amo._".   
  
  
  
- Heero... - Do outro lado tinha uma letra de música   
"_**Losing My Religion   
  
  
Life is bigger   
It's bigger than you   
And you are not me   
The things that I will go to   
The distance in your eyes   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I set it up   
  
  
*That's me in the corner   
That's me in the spot   
Losing my religion   
Trying to keep up with you   
And I don't know if I can do it   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I haven't said enought   
I thought that I hurt you laughing   
I thought that I hurt you sing   
I think I thought I saw you cry   
  
  
Every whisper   
Of every waking hour I'm   
Choosing my profession   
Trying to keep an eye on you   
Like a hurt --- and blinded fool, fool   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I set it up   
Consider this   
Consider this   
The hint of the century   
Consider this   
The slip that brought me   
To my knees faiild   
What if all these fantasies   
Come failing around   
Now I've said too much   
I thought that I hurt you laughing   
I thought that I hurt you sing   
I think I thought I saw you crying   
  
  
But that was just a dream   
That was just a dream   
  
  
That's me in the corner   
That's me in the spot   
Losing my religion   
Trying to keep up with you   
And I don't know if I can do it   
Oh no, I've said too much   
I haven't said enought   
I thought that I hurt you laughing   
I thought that I hurt you sing   
I think I thought I saw you cry   
But that was just a dream   
Try, cry, why try?   
That was just a dream   
  
  
Just a dream, just a dream   
Dream**_"   
  
  
  
-Não é justo... - chorava Duo - Não é justo... Ah Pai... Por quê? Por que isso está acontecendo comigo... O que faço agora? Diga...   
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
  
  
[1]- Me inspirei na blusa que meu pai ganhou no Natal... ela é bonita, mas é verde água...   
[2]- Como os bombons não derreteram até agora, não me perguntem... Sou pior que o Ryoga...   
[3]- Me inspirei numa pic que eu tenho do Trowa de pijaminha... E o pijama era laranja clarinho com o HeavyArms SD e do outro lado o nº3... Quem quiser a foto, me pede... É muito Fofa!!!   
[4]- Essa foto da qual eu falo existe mesmo! Quem também quiser, me pede^_~.   
  
  
  
(Otaku)- Finalmente eu termino outro capítulo... Pensei que esse nunca fosse sair... E já tava me enchendo com esse abre-pacote que não acabava mais!   
(Duo)- *_*... Gente... Eu amo vocês também!!!   
(Trowa)- Não acredito que você me fez fazer aquilo sua doida! Eu só faço isso com o meu anjo!   
(Otaku)- Ah, T-sama... Você gosta do Duo... O quê que tem você se expressar? Vocês são amigos...   
(Heero)- Não gostei... Todo mundo tirou uma casquinha do MEU Baka, e eu mesmo não apareci na história, né? Escritora doida!   
(Otaku)- Ah, gente, não fiquem tão ressentidos assim... Até parece que se fosse diferente teria graça... Bem... Pelo menos para os leitores, né?   
(Duo)- Well... Espero que depois desse bichano eu e o meu Hee-chan fiquemos juntinhos né? - Duo abraça Heero com um braço e esfrega a sua bochecha na dele.   
(Otaku)- ,... Aí você já tá querendo demais, né Duo.   
(Heero)- Como é que é?   
(Duo)- Que história é essa?   
(Otaku)- -_-U. OK: Quem foi que fez esse estrago todo?   
(TODOS)- VOCÊ!   
(Otaku)- RRRRR... Não, Na HIST"RIA!!!   
(Duo)- Ahhh... Não sei.   
(Otaku)- Heero?   
(Heero)- Bem... Eu não descobri ainda...   
(Otaku)- Então tem mais fic pela frente. TCHAU! - Otaku foge correndo.   
(TODOS)- O.O ...   
  
  
  
Otaku Chan+_+ ( a suicida)   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Parte VI

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte VI: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Senhor, achamos toda as informações sobre os pilotos Gundam que foram possíveis.   
- E o que elas dizem LightToy?   
- Bem, parece que todos os cinco são atualmente agentes secretos dos Preventers, menos Duo Maxwell, que está lá apenas para ajudar a desvendar o caso do ataque à igreja.   
- E o que mais você achou?   
- Bem, na verdade, não há dados precisos sobre todos eles pois na verdade eles são quase que anônimos, isso é: não possuem um registro oficial perante o governo da Aliança Unida.   
- Mas há esses dados?   
- Sim, mas apenas como os de Duo Maxwell e outras informações adicionais que foram achadas, mas que pelo visto nem eles sabem. - Disse dessa vez Asa Negra jogando as informações sobre a mesa. - Quanto a localidade, a base principal se encontra na nave Peacemillion, mas atualmente eles se dirigiram para a Terra para verificar mais de perto o local onde era a igreja.   
- Terra, não é? Muito bom então. Eu quero que comuniquem SnowFlake e Fênix que eu vou entrar em contato com Daisy, que já está na Terra.   
- Então o senhor já tem um plano para por em prática?   
- Sim Asa Negra. Sem contar que não podemos perder tempo aqui. Mais um segundo sem interferir e aqueles idiotas podem descobrir toda a verdade.   
- E o que faremos a segui?   
- Nós iremos também para lá e faremos o seguinte...   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
**Na Terra... Na verdade, na Mansão, pra variar...**   
  
  
- Bem, acho que a gente pode dar uma reduzida no ritmo das investigações uma vez que o trabalho está avançado.   
- Bem falado Quatre! Eu tava me sentindo meio... Cansado.   
- E quando você não está cansado, hein Maxwell???   
- Não me enche o saco Wuffie... Aliás, por que você veio hein? Pra me atazanar é? Era melhor ter ficado com a Dr.ª Poo!!   
- CALE A BOCA MAXWELL!!! E é WuFEI!!! - Disse Wufei todo vermelho.   
- Tá bom... WuFEI! - Disse Duo enquanto se levantava e ia em direção à porta.   
- Onde você vai? - Perguntou Trowa ao ver que Duo sairia.   
- Ah... Vou passear... A gente ficou trancado naquela nave por não me lembro quanto tempo que eu tô afim de sair e esticar um pouco as pernas...   
- Se incomoda se eu for com você? - Perguntou Quatre.   
- Er... Não. Pode vir.   
- Acho que todos estão precisando dar uma respirada... Seria conveniente se fôssemos todos juntos. Acho que seria mais divertido.   
- E desde quando você se preocupa com diversão, hein Barton?   
- Desde o momento em que eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo você e o Duo se atracando em qualquer lugar por motivo nenhum! - Disse cruelmente com um sorrisinho de lado estampando-lhe a bela face ao mesmo tempo em que ele se levantava e já estava na porta alcançando Quatre e Duo que estavam na saída.   
- Você me paga Trowa Barton!!!   
  
  
  
  
- É um belo lugar, não é? - Disse Duo ao vislumbrar o local. Eles estavam em uma elevação gramada que dava de frente para a vista do mar. Era lindo e fresco.   
- É sim... Eu adoro vir aqui quando eu quero pensar... Me encontrar... Refletir sobre tudo o que se passa comigo. - Respondeu Quatre deitado no chão de barriga para cima, vislumbrando o céu azul claro da tarde. - Pena que o Heero não tá aqui, né?   
- É... - Duo respondeu com um olhar vago sobre o mar... Ainda não viu o japonês desde mesmo antes do Natal... E já tinha se passado um mês desde então... Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com eles. Na verdade queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele mesmo. Ele sempre quisera o amor de Heero, mas agora ele simplesmente o jogava fora como se fosse um copo de plástico feio que você não tem como usá-lo pois é para uma festa.   
- Vamos voltar. Daqui a pouco vai escurecer e pode ficar tarde demais para a gente. - Falou Trowa ao ver Duo com aquela expressão de perda em seu rosto.   
- Eu acho melhor a gente voltar mesmo... E quem sabe depois podemos sair de novo? - Wufei também tinha percebido o olhar de Duo e tentou alegrar as coisas.   
- De novo??? - Assustaram-se os três   
- É... Quem sabe uma danceteria ou até mesmo um parque de diversões? - Eles falavam enquanto iam em direção à casa de Quatre.   
- Até que o Wufei não tem umas idéias ruins de vez em quando, né? - Implicou Duo girando a maçaneta da porta da frente da mansão e rindo com os outros dois.   
- O Wufei teve alguma idéia boa? Essa é novidade!   
- RRRR!!!!! Você me paga Yuy... YUY! - Nesse momento todos voltam seus olhos para Heero que estava prostrado em frente à porta, apenas observando-os entrar na sala.   
- É... Eu terminei a minha missão e quando eu voltei para a Peacemillion me disseram que vocês estavam aqui. Então resolvi me juntar a vocês... Fiz errado?   
- Claro que não! - Gritou Quatre com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sendo acompanhado no mesmo pelos outros.   
  
  
  
  
Estavam agora, depois da janta, tomando sorvete para esperar o tempo passar para depois irem à danceteria. A conversa que se estendia entre eles era bem animada e descontraída, porém, excluía alguém.   
"Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele. Aliás, eu ainda não tive tempo de pensar em mim mesmo... Ai, será que ele vai querer uma resposta logo? Deus, o que eu faço? Eu nem sei o que eu tô fazendo!!!"   
_"Pense com o coração: ele sabe mais do que voc"._   
"Quatre disse que era para eu pensar com meu coração... Mas ele tá confuso! Eu não posso fazer isso! Não! Já tá decidido: eu vou continuar meu caminho para me tornar padre!!! É o mais correto que eu posso fazer... E o melhor também!"   
- Espero... - Sussurrou sem perceber e Wufei que estava ao seu lado ouviu, mas não se fingiu de surdo.   
- Espera o quê, Maxwell?   
Vendo que tinha pensado alto demais ele resolveu fugir do assunto.   
- Es-espero que a danceteria não esteja tão cheia. Assim poderemos nos divertir mais né?   
- É verdade... Não está quase na hora, aliás? - Falou Trowa se levantando e ajudando Quatre a levar os copos para a cozinha.   
- Sim... Vamos tomar um banho e nos arrumar... - Respondeu Wufei já subindo as escadas.   
- Então nos arrumamos e voltamos aqui em meia hora, certo? - Falou Quatre de dentro da cozinha para os amigos.   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
- É aqui que eles moram?   
- É... Vamos logo. Parece que eles saíram para se divertirem... Pelo viso vão demorar um pouco para voltar. Mas ainda assim é melhor não perdermos tempo aqui fora.   
- OK. Vamos.   
Os dois indivíduos entraram na casa e subiram as escadas sem causar algum problema. Dividiram-se e resolveram verificar primeiro os quartos, já que lá seria o mais óbvio de se procurar o que estavam procurando.   
Um deles entrou no quarto de Trowa e Quatre e acabou por encontrar uma folha de papel com um poema, onde no final estava assinado "Trowa Barton".   
- Hei! SnowFlake, vem ver isso aqui!   
- O que foi Fênix?... TROWA BARTON? Mas ele não estava morto?   
- É, mas se lembra que parece que um dos pilotos Gundam usava esse nome como nome código, mas agora parece que ele está usando mesmo, né?   
- Como ele se atreve a usar esse nome dessa forma? Insolente! Isso só indica que a gente não pode bobiar... Ah, deixa pra lá! Olha só o que eu achei: a escritura do terreno!   
- "timo, era só isso que a gente queria! Vamos logo antes que eles voltem. Já colocou o outro papel no lugar desse?   
- Já! Vamos então.   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
- Até que não é tão ruim assim, né? - Falou Quatre, tentando fazer sua voz superar o som da música ao seu redor.   
- É sim, mas você deveria aproveitar mais... - Falou enquanto apontava com a cabeça na direção de Trowa - Nem que seja para namorar mais^_~. Vai lá!   
- Duo! - Falava enquanto suas bochechas coravam mais ainda, mas Duo praticamente o lançou em direção a Trowa e eles ficaram conversando a sós e depois de um tempinho resolveram ir lá para fora. Ele também já tinha empurrado Wufei para a pista. O chinês poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas dançar e farrear era com ele mesmo! Claro que Wufei sabia dividir muito bem seus afazeres e nunca deixou de lado seus compromissos para se divertir assim... Mas às vezes a gente precisa descansar né?   
Enquanto Duo pensava em frente ao balcão ele não percebia a aproximação de Heero.   
- Duo? Não vai dançar? - Perguntou casualmente ignorando a distração do amigo.   
- Ahn? Ah, er... Mais tarde… Vou esperar uma música legal tocar...   
- E desde quando para você existe música chata?   
- A partir do momento que eu nem deveria estar aqui Heero. - Ele fez uma pausa e deu a sentença final, esperando que ele o compreendesse. - Como você já sabe, quando isso terminar, eu vou procurar um seminário para eu ir...   
- Bem... Então você não desistiu dessa idéia?   
- Heero... Entenda, por favor... Eu já fiz a minha escolha.   
- Tá bom. - Ficou sério e um pouco irritado - Só me responde uma coisa: por que o seminário?   
- Porque... - Pego de surpresa Duo se surpreendeu não pelo tom da pergunta, mas sim com o fato de não saber de imediato a resposta. - Eu estou procurando algo.   
- E o que você procura no seminário?   
- Eu... - Duo não falou nada, apenas ficou a fitá-lo.   
- O que você procura que a gente não pode te dar?   
- ...   
- O que você procura que eu não posso te dar...? - Dessa vez sua voz saiu carregada de tristeza. E decepcionou-se mais ainda com o que viu e ouviu, mas isso, apesar de tudo, alimentou suas esperanças.   
- Eu não sei... - Falou num tom perdido e saiu correndo de lá. Queria ir o mais longe possível de tudo aquilo. Não compreendia porque os outros não aceitavam a sua escolha... Mentira! Eles aceitavam, mas algo o incomodava... Mas o quê? Acabou caindo de joelhos no chão. Nem percebeu que estava em frente à mansão de Quatre e nem que havia sido seguido.   
- Duo... Tudo bem com você?   
- Quatre...? O que você faz aqui?   
- Nós te seguimos Duo... Você saiu correndo de lá e nós viemos atrás... O que aconteceu?   
- Não foi nada... Apenas não queria mais ficar lá!   
- ... - Trowa até então apenas ouvia o que o amigo dizia, pois estava muito mais interessado em saber quem eram as duas pessoas que estavam se afastando da casa como se tivessem saído pelo jardim. - É melhor entramos. - Só agora é que ele desviou o olhar para os amigos, mas em seguida voltou o olhar para onde ele tinha visto os dois e não os viu mais.   
  
  
  
Estavam todos na sala. Esperaram apenas Heero e Wufei chegarem para recomeçar as investigações, uma vez que já estava amanhecendo e eles não tinham mais o que fazer, nem falar. Wufei tinha tentado entender o porquê de Duo ter saído correndo, mas não falou nada, já que a atmosfera ali estava muito densa... Mas tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.   
- Duo, você poderia pegar o papel da escritura do terreno?   
- Por que Trowa? Algo errado?   
- Não...   
Ninguém ali tinha entendido nada. Trowa apenas pedira para pegar o papel, mas o documento em si não ajudava nem servia para nada nas investigações... Todos se fitaram e fitaram Trowa, mas como não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão, Duo se levantou, mas a meio caminho, a campainha soou.   
- Er... Eu atendo... - Duo foi em direção à porta para atendê-la. E qual não foi a sua surpresa.   
- Diácono Maxwell!!! Que bom vê-lo a salvo!!!   
- Madre? Padre Tomaz??? O que fazem aqui?   
- Soubemos que estava aqui e resolvemos fazer-lhe uma visita.   
- Entrem, por favor - Falou polidamente Quatre para as pessoas na porta. Trowa para variar achou aquilo muito estranho...   
- Ah, Diácono Maxwell... Nós ficamos tão desolados com o ocorrido na igreja… Depois de um tempo é que fomos descobrindo os sobreviventes, que, infelizmente somos apenas nós três...   
- E ainda por cima a construção inteira da igreja foi destruída... Não restou nada. Nem a base continua.   
Por mais tristes que os dois parecessem, as palavras acabaram por desnortear Duo, deixando-o abatido e sentindo-se culpado.   
- Como vocês sobreviveram? Já que não restou nada e vocês estavam no hospital, creio que estavam por perto, mas não o suficiente, certo? - Era Trowa que não engolia muito essa história e nem estava abalado com o que os religiosos falavam.   
- Ah, sim, senhor...   
- Barton.   
- Barton?   
- Trowa Barton.   
- Sim, claro... Senhor Trowa Barton... - Falou com algo que Trowa descreveu como sarcasmo - Eu tinha acabado de sair e estava na outra esquina, e a madre estava também do lado de fora, mas na parte posterior à igreja. Mas não viemos aqui para falarmos sobre isso. Viemos porque queríamos saber se o Diácono Duo pretende ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado ou se pretende vir conosco.   
- Com vocês?   
- Sim, Senhor Maxwell. Nós, como estamos sem abrigo temporariamente, pretendemos nos refugiar na paróquia.   
- Temporariamente? O que vocês querem dizer com temporariamente?   
- Essa é a outra razão, senhor Barton. Nós iremos tomar as construções da igreja!!! Iremos reconstrui-la.   
- Isso é muito bom! - Falou Duo - Mas no momento eu não posso me juntar a vocês. Mas em breve eu o farei. Não se preocupem.   
- É uma pena, pois queríamos o senhor conosco para averiguar a reconstrução, já que lá era seu lar...   
- Eu sei, mas...   
- Por favor... Precisamos de uma terceira pessoa para nos acompanhar, pelo menos ver que a obra é verdadeira...   
- Eu vou com vocês - Quando Duo ia abrir a boca, Heero se põe no meio e se oferece para acompanha-los. Ele sentiu que Trowa não tinha gostado muito daquilo e que ele sabia que algo estava de errado e era com aqueles dois, mas não sabia o que era. Só sabia que em Trowa ele confiava. - Vocês precisam de uma terceira pessoa e o Duo precisa ficar aqui para verificar outras coisas, então, eu serei a terceira pessoa.   
- Tudo bem então... Se o senhor não se incomodar?   
- Incômodo algum... Vamos?   
- Mas... -Tentou replicar Duo, mas foi interrompido.   
- Mas nada. Precisamos de você aqui, então você fica. Sem contar que pode ser que os exploradores voltem a atacar. Volto rápido. - Respondeu Heero com uma longa olhada para Duo, e depois disso foi embora com os religiosos.   
- Não acredito que o Heero tenha se disposto a fazer aquilo. - Wufei ainda estava abobalhado com o que o japonês fizera. Eles sabiam que encrenca estava para vir, e ele salvou o Duo de algo que eles não sabiam. Pode ser que aquele povo ataque o terreno de novo.   
- É Wufei... Eu também... Mas eu também queria ter ido ver essa obra sabia? E se a gente fosse lá?   
- Pode ser Quatre - Responderam Duo e Wufei.   
- Não. Ninguém vai ver a obra.   
- Ah, Trowa, por que não? - Entristeceu Duo.   
- Por que não. O Heero já se arriscou demais indo com eles...   
- O que você quer dizer com isso Trowa?   
- Antes de responder Duo, que tal você pegar os papéis do terreno que eu te pedi há meia hora?   
- Tá, tá, já vô seu estressado!   
- Trowa aconteceu algo?   
- Acho que sim Quatre, e se for o que eu tô pensando, a gente já terá cumprido mais da metade das missões...   
Wufei e Quatre se entreolharam. Não entendiam o que Trowa estava dizendo.   
- Trowa, o qu... - Quando Wufei abriu a boca. Duo desce com dois papéis nas mãos.   
- O que é isso?   
- Aqui está o papel, e esse eu achei jogado no chão do meu quarto. Parece um documento de transferência...   
- Duo esse papel que você me deu não é a escritura do terreno.   
- Como? - Os três se entreolharam. Estavam confusos.   
- Eu vou explicar, mas creio que Heero estará em perigo...   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
Os três seguiam de carro em direção à antiga igreja, com a madre e o padre na frente e Heero atrás. Quando lá chegara e saíram do carro, Heero lhes aponta uma arma.   
- Eu sei que vocês estão envolvidos com o ataque. Só vou perguntar uma vez: quem são vocês?   
- Corajoso e espero, piloto 01, mas se eu fosse você não me arriscaria tanto a continuar segurando essa arma. - Quando a Madre terminou de falar, Heero percebe mais cinco pessoas a sua volta apontando armas para ele, que lhe forçou a abaixar a sua e jogá-la no chão.   
- Kuso!   
- Você nos atrapalhou um pouquinho, no princípio, mas até que veio a calhar... Queríamos o piloto Maxwell, mas como vocês são um tanto quanto "íntimos", com certeza ele virá atrás de você.   
- A não ser que eu os impeç... - Heero tinha acabado de levantar uma faca de bolso e estava a apunhalá-la em seu peito algo o atinge em sua nuca fazendo-o desmaiar.   
- Eu disse que você veio a calhar... E você precisa estar vivo para isso. Vamos. Temos muito que fazer. Tragam-no conosco.   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
- Ai, meu Deus... Mas eles não...   
- Eles sim, Duo. Principalmente se eles estiverem com intenções no lucro que isso proporcionaria.   
- Mas Trowa... Então por que eles queriam justo a mim?   
Trowa levantou o papel que Duo achou e disse:   
- Porque você é o dono do terreno. Ele está em seu nome. Parece que o Monsenhor passou o terreno para seu nome.   
- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... E Quatre... Qual a utilidade de Gandânio agora?   
- Produção em larga escala de MS... - Falou Chang, que serviu como um estopim para as cabeças deles. Nessa hora eles compreenderam o quão grave a coisa estava.   
- Heero... - Eles temiam por seu amigo...   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
  
Otaku: Ufa! Consegui! Era pra ter saído ontem, mas meu PC tava no conserto...   
Quatre: E consertou?   
Otaku: Descobri que não tava quebrado -_-'   
Trowa: Baka! Você nem sabe quando algo tá quebrado?   
Otaku: Hei! A impressora não funcionava, daí eu pensei que fosse da pecinha que tinha soltado do PC, mas descobri que ela (a impressora) tava queimada... E isso é trabalho do Heero! Você normalmente não fala!!!   
Heero: Nmmm phmmm mnnn ghmmm!!   
Otaku: O.O... O que ele disse?   
Duo: Que ele foi raptado! Você não tem vergonha?? Me separa dele, me faz dar um fora nele, escreve essa m@#$% de capítulo e ainda o tira de mim???? T_T Sou tão infeliz!!!!   
Otaku: Er... Bem... Agora o Heero sabe quem é que tá por trás de tudo né?   
Heero: MMNHP! *CONCORDANDO COM A CABEÇA*   
Otaku: Mas não pode dizer... *Olhar malvado* HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU!!!!   
Heero: O.O' ...   
Duo: O Trowa também sabe!!! Ele descobriu! Fala Trowa!   
Otaku: NÃO! NÃO PODE FAL...   
Trowa: (_ _) zzz   
Otaku: ^_^' Bem, er... Agradeço os comentários! Eles estão me ajudando muito!!! Espero ter respondido todo mundo que me escreveu até agora...   
Duo: Nem cabeça ela tem!!! Onde já se viu? Logo se percebe pelo tipo de coisa que ela escreve...   
Otaku: Como sou louca, eu vou REVERTER meus planos de encerrar minha fic no próximo capítulo, sabe Duo-kun? Acho que vou começar pelo Hee-chan... Ih, olha só! Já tá fazendo efeito!!!   
**Todos olham para cima e vêem Heero sendo carregado ainda amarrado e amordaçado numa cadeira e todos ouvem a voz do seqüestrador.**   
Relena: Vamos meu Heero?   
Heero: O.O... NHMMPH!!! **balançando a cabeça negando tudo e agitando as pernas em desespero**   
Duo: HEE-CHAN!!!!   
Otaku: Eu disse que poderia piorar, não é? Quem manda. HAHAHAHA!!! Gente, eu volto rápido e muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Espero que gostem. Ah, o próximo capítulo pode ser o último!!^_~ FUI!   
  
  
  
Beijocas e até o próximo,   
Otaku Chan*_* (correndo do Duo, que tá segurando uma foice e está babando)   
  
  



	7. Patte VII

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte VII: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- "timo... Como é que vão as coisas?   
- Muito bem Daisy. O rapaz já está preso.   
- E os papéis?   
- Eles estão comigo, senhor. Quer que eu os coloque onde?   
- Dê-lhos à Daisy. Precisamos fazer logo essa transferência antes que seja tarde demais.   
- Onde está o papel da transferência? - Perguntou Daisy um tanto alterada.   
- Eles não estão aí?   
- Não! Como vocês podem ter feito algo assim? Sem esse papel, nós não poderemos tomar o terreno.   
- Droga... Ele deve ter caído enquanto vasculhávamos os quartos.   
- Vocês são uns inúteis! Como podem ter feito isso? Bem... Pelo menos temos um refém... Podemos usá-lo como isca. Rápido. Entrem em contato com os agentes.   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
- Duo, acalme-se...   
- Como Quatre eu posso me acalmar sabendo que o Heero está lá, preso?   
- Se você se acalmasse, você poderia ajudar nas investigações.   
- Tá bem Trowa... O que quer que eu faça?   
- Me diga o nome daquele dois.   
- Madre Daisy e Pe. Tomaz. - Ao dizer, Trowa começou a procurar nos arquivos dos Preventers se tinha algo daqueles dois... E não é que ele achou?   
- E então Trowa? - Nesse momento, eles recebem uma ligação desconhecida. Não sabiam quem era, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com Heero...   
_- Se vocês querem ver o seu companheiro mais uma vez, que Maxwell venha com o contrato de troca para o galpão do lado oeste da cidade amanhã de manhã. E não adianta bancar os espertinhos, pois acreditamos que vocês já nos descobriram, mas isso não quer dizer que não terão problemas..._.   
- E agora...?   
- Teremos que fazer o que ele pediu, Duo. Mas nós vamos com você.   
- Mas se vocês forem comigo o Heero...   
- Duo... Se só você for, o Heero e você nunca mais voltarão... - Pausou Quatre.   
- Isso mesmo Maxwell. Só temos que tomar cuidado com o que eles podem fazer conosco e com Yuy. Pena que a gente não sabe quem são eles...   
- Ah, sim... Sabemos. Descobri agora a pouco quem está por trás disso e acho que sei como poderemos agir. Duo, você é o mais indicado para o serviço. Será assim...   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
- Será que eles vêm? - Falou LightToy   
- Claro que sim... Pelo menos Maxwell virá. - Respondeu Daisy   
- O que vocês querem afinal? - De longe, Heero fez-se ouvir. Ele tinha acabado de acordar e ouviu a conversa entre aqueles dois. - E quem são vocês? Não se atrevam a tocarem em Duo...   
- Senão você vai fazer o quê? Matar a agente? Acho que a situação é oposta. Mas para seu deleite, nós podemos até mesmo nos revelar, por parte claro, já que você é inteligente, que descubra o resto sozinho. Eu sou Daisy[1] e aqueles são:   
- Otto, a Asa Negra.[2]   
- Lautlos, o brinquedo.[3]   
- Geiger, o Floco de Neve.[4]   
- E eu sou Ehre, a Honra. [5]   
- E eu sou Tot[6]... Nós estamos tentando apenas continuar com o projeto de nossa família. Mas parece que sempre tem alguém para interferir, né? Há mais ou menos meio ano atrás, estávamos para conseguir o que queríamos, mas você foi o maior responsável pela desgraça que assolou minha família, e agora Soldado Perfeito, você irá se arrepender de tudo que você e seus amiguinhos fizeram.   
- Meio ano atrás?... Vocês são da família BARTON???? Eu não posso acreditar!   
- Pois acredite Heero. - Uma voz bem conhecida soou no fundo do galpão - Quem mais além da família Barton poderia querer poder? Status? Governar o mundo é uma grande maneira de se começar a provar tal feitio...   
- Trowa?   
- Errado Soldado Perfeito, o verdadeiro Trowa Barton morreu há alguns anos atrás... Esse aí é apenas um impostor...   
- Não sou um impostor... Estou no lugar de Trowa Barton por ter sido cúmplice de seu assassinato, mas isso só comprova que só poderiam ser vocês atrás dessa reserva de gandânio para produzir mais MS e assim arrebentar com a frágil estrutura que a paz adquiriu após a guerra para que assim pudesse tomar o poder da Esfera terrestre.   
- Acho que alguém é bem esperto... Mas eu pensei ter dito Maxwell... Trowa...   
- E eu tenho certeza de que você sabe que a gente nunca deixaria Duo tão exposto assim...   
- É... Mas e se eu dissesse que vocês estarão encrencados?   
- E se eu disser Olhe para trás?   
- O quê? - Ele olhou para trás e só pode ver Heero de pé, totalmente desamarrado e os outros rapazes e a garota estavam caídos no chão.   
- Se eu fosse você olharia para mim... -Do outro lado ele pode ouvir uma voz que conhecia muito bem... - Padre Thomaz...   
- Maxwell, se presa a sua vida, tome cuidado com o que faz...   
- Tipo, isso aqui? - E implicantemente ele rasgou os papéis de transferência e a escritura.   
- NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! - Sem pensar, Tot pegou sua arma e quando ele ia disparar ele recebe um tiro na mão fazendo a arma cair.   
- Quatre!   
- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa não é?^_~   
Eles estavam contentes por terem pegado aqueles bandidos e resgatado Heero. Mas nem perceberam que Daisy estava acordando e saiu correndo em direção à janela.   
- Hey! - Duo havia percebido e tratou de ir na sua direção, mas ela se virou e segurava um dispositivo de detonação.   
- Não se aproxime! E nem adianta correr pois eu irei trancar a janela assim que eu passar por ela e todo esse galpão explodirá! Seus inúteis! Vocês me pagarão por tudo que fizeram! - E ela passou pela janela, trancando-a e acionou o botão. - Mas o quê...?!!!   
- Vamos embora antes que tudo exploda! - Eles tinham revertido o sentido de detonação das bombas para começarem por onde ela estava para dar mais tempo para a fuga.   
- Parece que acabou... - Falou Duo olhando tudo destruído.   
- É Duo... Mas só parece... - Respondeu Quatre, mas a segunda frase foi dita num sussurro.   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
_- Duo... Duo...   
- Padre Maxwell? É o senhor? Irmã Helen?   
- Duo... O que você está fazendo?   
- E-eu... Como assim?   
- Você acha justo o que você está fazendo? Acha certo você e esse garoto mmmmmmmm?   
- A gente o quê? O que o senhor disse?Padre... Eu já estou no caminho que o senhor me pediu para seguir... No caminho que o senhor queria que eu seguisse...   
- Ah, Duo... Eu sei, mas eu na verdade queria que você mm mmmmmm mmmm...   
- Que eu o quê? Eu não estou entendendo o que o senhor está dizendo!!!   
- Ah, Duo... O que o padre Maxwell quer dizer é que ele deseja que você sejm mmmm mmmmm mmmm!!   
- Irmã Helen... Por que eu não ouço o que vocês dizem? Eu não entendo? Eu estou fazendo o que vocês querem e mesmo assim vocês choram?   
- Duo, meu filho... Você não entende? Não percebe? - Com um sorriso, Padre Maxwell mostra a Duo tanto o que ele quer quanto o que Duo procura - Eu quero..._   
*CRAACKKK*   
- Ahn? O que aconteceu? - Duo acorda meio assustado e meio desnorteado com o barulho e percebe que um galho da árvore ao lado de sua janela havia se partido e caído no jardim. - Uufff... Outro sonho... O que será que Padre Maxwell queria dizer? E que imagem era aquela? - Ele olha vagamente para o relógio e percebe que já são quase sete horas e ele e os outros rapazes tinham que estar às oito horas na sede dos Preventers na Terra. - Nossa... Acho melhor eu me apressar ou do contrário eles vêm aqui e me arrastam de pijama e tudo até o espaço... Hehehe... Bem, Duo, é a hora da verdade.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Então conseguimos descobrir sobre a frota de MS e ainda quem queria e porque queria aquele terreno... - Era Lady Une que estava terminando de organizar os fatos do ocorrido.   
- Sim - simplificou Wufei - Parece que a família Barton tem grande interesse de conquista e de soberania... Por sorte, ou azar, Duo rasgou todos os documentos do terreno.   
- Isso é bom - analisou - Assim, o terreno passa a ser do governo, e sendo o governo atual pacifista, temos como protegê-lo de interessados como os da família Barton.   
- Me sinto menos mal com o desenrolar das coisas... - falou Duo.   
- Mais alguma coisa? - Inquiriu Lady Une.   
- Só gostaríamos de pedir mais investigações sobre a família Barton, que, pelo visto, além de grande tem muitos interesses... - Concluiu Trowa.   
- Assim será feito - finalizou Une. - Então, agora, caso encerrado.   
- Já não era sem tempo - descansou Quatre - Eu queria mesmo um tempo para cuidar dos negócios da empresa... Ver como tudo tá indo...   
- E eu queria ir visitar a Catherine... - sorriu Trowa.   
- É... Eu também tava pensando em dar uma volta para espairecer a mente...   
- E eu queria rever o meu Laptop...   
- Um... Tirem umas três semanas de folga, OK? - Concedeu Une... Eles mereciam...   
- A gente pode fazer tudo isso e depois irmos para minha casa!   
- Você quis dizer "voltar", né Quatre? - brincou Wufei.   
- E você Duo, não diz nada? - Ainda em ritmo de brincadeira eles não perceberam a cara séria e ao mesmo tempo angustiada de Duo...   
- Duo...?   
- Eu irei amanhã para um seminário... - Foi só então que eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo... - Só me falta verificar se está tudo dentro dos conformes... Se não há algum erro, essas coisas...   
- Você vai mesmo, né? - Perguntou Quatre...   
- Já disse que sim... Não dá pra voltar atrás...   
Depois dessa, Heero se levantou abruptamente e, antes de sair pela porta, disse:   
- Vou apenas fechar tudo para voltarmos tá Quatre? Nos encontramos às três e meia. - E saiu.   
- Heero... - Duo divagou observando a porta fechada e depois de sair de seu transe ele encarou seus amigos, que não estavam com umas caras muito boas...   
- ... -Wufei apenas olhou para Duo com um olhar de reprovação e balançando a cabeça em negativa, se levantou e saiu da sala.   
- Duo, me diz: o que você afinal tá querendo? - Perguntou Trowa um tanto magoado para o amigo, mas em seguida saindo da sala de reuniões...   
- Duo... - Quatre estava com os olhos marejados. Tentou falar algo mais, até abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Apenas um suspiro de derrota. Ele levantou-se e também seguiu para sua sala para arrumá-la.   
- ... - Duo sentia sobre si o peso da tristeza de seus amigos, mas esse era o seu caminho. O caminho que ele escolhera. O caminho certo... [i] Mas certo para quem?[/i] Ele se levatou e seguiu para a sua sala.   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
- Bom dia Heero... - Era Quatre que estava acordado aquela manhã e preparava seu café.   
- Hn... - Respondeu mostrando todo o seu "bom humor".   
Quatre passeou o olhar sobre os dois rapazes na cozinha. Chang também não se encontrava em seu melhor estado de espírito naquela manhã.   
- Bom dia quatre - falou Trowa entrando na cozinha - Bom dia. - falou com os outros.   
Ninguém estava com ânimo para nada. Até que Duo chega.   
- Bom dia gente.   
- Bom dia Duo - respondeu Quatre.   
- ... - Trowa com um aceno de cabeça.   
- Hn... - Heero com seu costumeiro mal-humor e Chang continuou na dele.   
- Er... E-eu... Eu vim me despedir de vocês...   
- Já? - inquiriu Quatre.   
- É... É. Eles estão me esperando agora de manhã... Eu só vim aqui porque eu não queria ir embora sem falar nada com meus melhores e únicos amigos...   
- Duo... - Quatre já estava para se afogar em lágrimas e os outros estavam começando a se derreterem...   
- Olha... - falou meio a lágrimas - Eu não quero choradeira nem fru-fru-fru... A gente mantém contato, tá? Mais tarde eu apareço para pegar o resto das minhas coisas... Então... Tchau.   
Ele virou as costas e foi embora sem nem mesmo ter abraçado ninguém, nem beijado alguém, nem feito ninguém sorrir ou chorar...   
_Eu fiz o que era certo... Estou seguindo o caminho que eu escolhi... E que vai ser o melhor para mim..._. Virando a cabeça para trás fitando a mansão, diz...   
- Adeus, meus amigos...   
  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
F   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
I   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA... ^_^   
  
  
  
  
Eu quis fazer algo divertido com os nomes dos personagens que serviram como inimigos dos GW-Boys... Então, aí vão as expliçaões...   
  
  
[1] - Daisy era para ter sido a rival direta de Duo e não tem nada de especial... (Eu sou burra e sem imaginação, não achei algo do tipo para Deus da Morte)   
[2] - Otto, que significa "oito" em italiano, era para ter sido o rival direto de Heero... Tanto que seu codinome, o nome de seu MS era "ASA NEGRA"...   
[3] - Lautlos, que em alemão significa "silencioso" era para ter sido o rival direto de Trowa... Tanto que seu codinome ou o nome de seu MS era "BRINQUEDO LEVE", ou "BRINQUEDO INOFENSIVO"...   
[4] - Geiger, que significa "violinista" em alemão, era para ter sido o rival direto de Quatre... Tanto que seu codinome ou o nome de MS era "FLOCO DE NEVE"...   
[5] - Ehre, que em alemão significa "honra" era para ter sido o rival direto de Wufei... Tanto que seu codinome ou o nome de seu MS era "FÊNIX"...   
[6] - Tot era o chefe de todos, apesar de também ter estado nas mãos de Daisy, era o mandante. Seu nome está em alemão e significa "morto".   
Eu quis fazer isso porque os nomes dos rapazes também têm essas doideira... Parece que só o Heero escapou de ser um numeral... Mas e um "herói"...   
  
  
  
  
Otaku: VOLTEI!!!^_^   
Quatre: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Duo foi embora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Trowa: //.T...   
Chang: ;.;   
Duo: Hee-chan... EU QUERO MEU HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!   
Heero: Duo…   
Otaku: E como que ficou a fic, gente?'^_^   
Todos: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!   
Otaku: *Crise de depressão I: Num canto chorando e com as mãos na cabeça* Estraguei tudo... Era para ter sido uma luta de rivais... Um duelo de Titãs... De Kawasakis... De CG's... (acho que perdeu a graça... ). E se transformou numa porcaria barata... *Crise de depressão II: com um revólver na testa* EU QUERO MORRER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Chang: Já era para você ter feito isso há mais tempo...   
Otaku: T.T … *Crise de depressão III: indecisão (não sabe se atira ou se chora...) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Quatre: Er... Otaku-chan, não fique assim... A fic ficou boazinha... Tirando a parte em que o Duo foi embora... ;_; BUÁ!!!!!   
Duo: Como você pode fazer algo assim...? Eu fui bonzinho... Não te desrespeitei... E você me trata assim???   
Otaku: Pera'í. Me desrespeitar... Você correu atrás de mim com uma foice e não me desrespeitou?   
Duo: Er... F-foi... Crise de identidade... É. Foi isso!   
Otaku: E vocês aí, querem parar de picuinha? Vocês sabem ler não é? Mas não parece. Sei que o final desse capítulo ficou tosco... Mas muita gente me pediu por Duo que eu terminei logo para fazer isso... Nem dei atenção à aventura...   
Duo: Otaku... *_*   
Otaku: Mas me arrependo. Bem, vou logo... Pois meus comentários são maiores eu minhas fics-_-U... E como eu disse... Não acabou: voltem para o próximo.   
Quatre: Ei, você postou os dois juntos... Por quê?   
Otaku: Não teve a parada do Pc? Então... Ele estragou mesmo agora...   
Heero: Baka!   
Otaku: .... Tem certeza? Bem... Tchau gente. Até o próximo. Beijos.   
  
  
  
Otaku Chan (. .)?   
A desnorteada   
  
  



	8. Parte VIII

A Segunda parte de Endless Waltz   
Parte VIII: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo caminhava pelas ruas da cidade enquanto se dirigia ao seminário.   
"_ Por que me sinto assim? Eu estou fazendo o que o Pe. Maxwell queria... Não é?_"   
Meio fora de si e confuso, ele sentou-se no meio fio e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.   
"_ Por quê? Por que essa sensação? Por que esse sentimento? Por que essa tristeza? Eu não devia estar triste..._.   
- EU NÃO DEVIA ESTAR ME SENTINDO ASSIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Desesperado, ele gritou para quem quer que pudesse dar a ele uma resposta para seus sentimentos enquanto corria sem rumo algum...   
Depois de um tempo ele parou e viu-se em uma espécie de parque. Ele caiu ajoelhado no gramado e chorava... Chorava, mas não compreendia o que acontecia.   
- Deus... O que está havendo?   
- _Você é patético!!!_   
- Sou mesmo se estou dando ouvidos às vozes da minha mente...   
- _E quem disse que eu estou na sua mente? Duo... Acorde... Por que você não desiste e assume logo o que você sente pelo Heero?_   
- Porque... Eu não preciso assumir nada... Eu sei o que eu sinto por ele, mas... Eu não sei o que fazer... O Pe. Maxwell e a irmã Helen podem ficar tristes comigo de novo...   
-_ E por que o Pe. Maxwell pode ficar triste com você? Você não ouviu o que ele disse ontem?_   
- E-eu... Eu não consegui ouvir o que ele me disse...   
- _Sim... Sua mente pode não saber o que ele te disse, pois está fechada... Mas acredite em mim... Se coração: eu sei o que eles disseram... E por causa disso, você também sabe. Duo... Não faça ninguém sofrer... Faça as perguntas certas e eu te responderei o que você perguntar com a verdade... Vamos tente: você encontrará a resposta para as suas perguntas e ainda descobrirá o que você quer... Vamos, faça uma análise de tudo..._   
Depois de se acalmar, Duo começou a refletir...   
- Sim... Eu acho que apesar de eu saber o que sinto por ele, eu nunca deixei meu coração falar mais alto... Como agora... - Riu-se - Mas é muito difícil... E não sei mesmo o que Pe. Maxwell falou comigo no sonho... -_ "Tem certeza?"_. - Acho que eu sei, mas não sei... Ah... Tô confuso... Eu nem sei o que eu quero... Nem o que eu tô fazendo... - _ "Ah, sim, você sabe... Lembra-se de Quatre na Peacemillion?"._   
  
  
  
_- Não se preocupe... Acalme-se e fale devagar...   
- Como Quatre?! Como eu posso me acalmar sabendo que Heero me corresponde?!?!   
- Que bom Duo! Isso é maravilhoso!!! Não era isso o que você queria??   
- Oh, Duo... Então você...   
- Como eu posso agora correspondê-lo Quatre se nem ao mundo eu pertenço mais?   
- Mas você o ama e... Bem... Até onde a gente sabe você ainda não fez os votos, certo?   
- Sim Quatre, mas ainda assim eu estou para me tornar padre... PADRE! Eu já larguei tudo para seguir essa vida e agora ele me vem com essa...   
- Duo... Você está com medo...   
- Medo? Eu... Duo Maxwell??? Claro que não Q! De onde você tirou essa idéia doida??   
- Simplesmente tirei da doideira de você tentar ir para o Seminário assim sem mais nem menos...   
- Não foi sem mais ou menos! Eu resolvi seguir o caminho...   
- "O caminho que tinha começado a ser trilhado pelo Padre Maxwell antes dele morrer e da igreja ser destruída". OK, Duo. Você é uma das pessoas que mais tem força de vontade e quando você quer algo, você vai e ninguém te impede. Então por que você não tinha ido para lá antes de chafurdar nessa guerra?   
- Você sabe que eu não tive escolha...   
- No início! No início, Duo! Mas você nem ao menos mostrava interesse em ir para o seminário no período em que a gente estava junto. Nem o desejo de caso sobrevivesse seria a primeira coisa que faria... Nada! Sem contar que você se apaixonou por um homem, o que é contra os dogmas da Igreja Católica!!!   
- Você não precisa ter medo, Duo. Seja lá do que você estiver com medo...   
- Nem eu sei Quatre... - Respondeu num sussurro. - Nem eu sei..._   
  
  
  
- Eu estava com medo de mim mesmo... Do que eu sinto pelo Heero... Medo de estragar a vida das pessoas que mais amo... Medo do Pe. Maxwell e da Irmã Helen ficarem chateados... Estava com medo da consciência pesada... Mas... - Concluiu Duo.   
- _O Padre Maxwell te disse algo durante o sono Duo... Acorda!_   
- Mas eu ainda não sei o que eu estou procurando...   
- _O que você procura você já tem..._   
- Tenho?   
- _Sim... E o que você quer está em suas mãos... Só depende de você!_   
Foi então que Duo percebeu tudo o que estava confundindo-o. Então concluiu entre lágrimas...   
- Eu quero... Eu estava procurando uma família... Um lugar para ser aceito novamente...   
  
  
  
"_ Toma, Feliz Natal e espero que você saiba que sempre pode contar com a gente. - Quatre dizia a última frase abraçando Duo".   
- Puxa, Q... Valeu... Eu não tenho nada...   
- Shhhh... Você perto da gente, são e salvo, já é o meu presente^_~!   
  
  
  
Ah, mais uma coisa: não se esqueça de quão importante você é para nós. Te amamos.   
Trowa   
  
  
  
Besta! A agente gosta de você! E não gostamos quando você fica triste ou deprimido... A gente também sabe o quanto essa época é importante para você e nos sentimos muito mal por saber que não podemos partilhá-la como gostaríamos, só para te fazer sorrir, mas temos deveres, então nos viramos como podemos... Feliz Natal, amigo... - Com isso, Chang soltou Duo(...)_" - Com as mãos nos bolso, ele tira de lá um papelzinho que ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas ele o reconheceu após ler...   
  
  
  
"_ Duo, eu espero que você entenda uma coisa: você é a coisa mais importante que já aconteceu em minha vida. Me importo com o que eu possa ter dito e tenha te deixado um tanto confuso. Juro que não foi a intenção. Mas tenha certeza de algo: EU TE AMO, e não vou desistir de você fácil. Espero que você entenda e não me odeie por ser persistente._"   
  
  
  
-Heero...   
  
  
  
-_ E o que você procura no seminário? O que você procura que a gente não pode te dar? O que você procura que eu não posso te dar...?_   
  
  
  
- Não há nada, Heero... Agora eu percebo...   
  
  
  
- _Duo, me diz: o que você afinal tá querendo? - Perguntou Trowa_   
  
  
  
- Eu... Trowa... - Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Em seu coração, ele mais uma vez ouviu a voz do Pe. Maxwell, e dessa vez, ela foi bem clara... - Eu já sei o que eu quero...   
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
  
  
Heero estava em seu Laptop e os outros estavam terminando de verificar as suas coisas para saírem. Heero ainda não podia acreditar que ele tenha desistido de Duo e que o mesmo tenha ido em frente com aquela idéia absurda.   
- Heero... A gente já vai sair... Você vai ficar aqui sozinho? - falou Quatre.   
- Sim Quatre, mas... - olhou pela janela - Vocês vão mesmo sair? Parece que vai... -antes de falar começa a cair o maior pé d'água e uma forte trovoada pode ser ouvida - Chover...   
- Ê boca... -zangou-se Chang - Agora a gente não vai poder sair...   
- Quando estiar, eu aproveito para sair logo já que eu vou visitar Catherine - confabulou Trowa observando o tempo.   
De repente eles ouvem uma batida na porta.   
- Quem pode ser embaixo dessa chuva? - Murmurou Trowa.   
- Deve ser um louco - respondeu azedamente Wufei.   
- Ai meu Deus... Está chovendo!!! - E Quatre correu para abrir a porta para o desconhecido. Qual não foi a surpresa quando viram Duo encharcado na porta. Ele virou os olhos por cima de todos e parou sobre Trowa, falando:   
- Trowa... Eu quero ficar aqui com vocês... - Falou para espanto geral, respondendo a pergunta anterior dele... - Porque vocês são aquilo que eu procurava... Minha família, meus amigos, meu lar... - Olhou diretamente para Heero - Eu quero ficar aqui... Porque eu quero você Hee-chan - E com isso saiu correndo e pulou nos braços de Heero que o aceitou de muito bom grado e renderam-se a um beijo bem apaixonado e amoroso...   
- Duo - falou depois que se separaram... - Não acredito que você esteja aqui...   
- Mas estou... E eu te amo sabia?   
- Agora eu sei... Também te amo...   
- Errado: Nós te amamos!!!! - falou Quatre pulando sobre o casal junto de Chang e Trowa num abraço cheio de felicidade - Que bom que você voltou Duo!   
- É verdade! - sorriu Duo - Hei, Wu-man, eu não tinha falado que era para você ficar lá com a Srta. Poo?   
- MAXWELLL!!! - Wufei ficou roxo de vergonha e começou a caçar Duo pela sala, que se escondia atrás de Quatre.   
Realmente... Eles se amavam... Eram como irmãos... E, apesar das maluquices, se completavam perfeitamente...   
- Bem vindo de volta meu amor...   
  
  
  
  
  
FIM   
  
  
  
  
  
Otaku: É... Terminou...   
Quatre: Que lindo...   
Trowa: Realmente... Foi até inspirador... Né Quatre? *Olhar apaixonado*   
Quatre: Sim Trowa... *Retribuindo o olhar apaixonado*   
Wufei: É mesmo... Foi bonito... Mas é uma injustiça!!!   
Otaku: Por quê?   
Wufei: Porque eu fiquei sozinho...   
Duo: Aiaiaiaiai... Hee-chan... *suspiro apaixonado*   
Heero: Meu Duo... *recosta a cabeça de Duo em seu peito e acaricia seus cabelos*   
Wufei: INJUSTIÇA!!!   
Anne: Acho também! Que história foi essa de me deixar de escanteio e ainda por cima colocar meu Chang com a Sally? Você pode me explicar?   
Otaku: Er... Olá Anne! Há quanto tempo né? Ah... Eu só tô provando que Harém tá mais para Chinês do que para Árabe... (indireta...).   
Chang: Como é?!?!?!   
Otaku: Pêra aí... *Otaku pega listinha e escreve nela *TREIZE** Adicionar em outra fic...   
Anne: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Um quarteto!!!!   
Wufei: #O.O# *roxo de vergonha* tão fazendo comigo o samba do crioulo doido... Ah, que Nataku me proteja...   
Otaku: Não se preocupe que você logo aparecerá Anne... E a todos aqueles que estavam falando "Você não vai fazer isso com o Duo né?" ou "O Duo não pode fazer isso com o Hee-chan" e ainda para aquelas que estavam "BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!! Duo... Hee-chan!!!!!!!!!" Eu agradeço os comentários e por terem lido algo desse tipo... Mas se vocês gostaram tem mais fic vindo por aí! Não se esqueçam... Eu realmente agradeço a todos que me mandaram comentários e peço desculpa caso eu não tenha respondido alguém... Sabe como é né? Idade é um problema para os neurônios...   
Heero: E você já gastou todos nessa fic né?   
Otaku: É, né... EI!!!!   
**Heero e Duo saem correndo**   
Otaku: Eles me pagam... Bem, como já disse, obrigada a todos vocês que estão lendo e desculpa caso tenha deixado alguém sem resposta. Gente, tô indo, mas não sei quando eu volto. Por tanto, Beijos e até a próxima maluquice...   
  
  
Com carinho,   
Otaku Chan `_´ ( com olhinho de Wufei)   
  
  



End file.
